Not The Last Uchiha
by KagomesMagicalLife
Summary: Years after Sasuke returns he learns hes not the only Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

New story i have been working on.! The number of reviews wil depend on if i update.

:Takes place Naruto Shippuden.:

Age:

**_Rookie Nine and Kagome: 20_**

**_Nejis team: 21_**

**_Summary: Years after Sasuke returns he learns hes not the only Uchiha left._**

_Me: Okay here we go a new story._

_Sasuke: Doesnt sound so exciting._

_Me: *sighs* I know the summary sucked but it is. Trust me_

_Sasuke: Hn._

_Me: *Sweat drop* Okay everyone please enjoii._

_Sasuke: If they can.  
_

_Me: Forget you.!_

_

* * *

_"After all these years, we still get the lamest missions." Naruto Uzumaki said. He, still a genin, was on a A-rank mission with his teammates, sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke you say.? Yes.! sasuke returned to the village 3 years ago. Claiming he finished his goal and there was no need to stay away any longer. the village has gotten over his betrayal and he finished his probation 6 months ago. Now Anbu, Sasuke is still searching for someone for his second goal. To Revive his clan. Of course Sakura Haruno Keeps waiting. Haruno Sakura, Now 20 was trained by Lady Tsunade herself. Proficient in medical skills and super strength Sakura is now a Jounin_, _and still is yearning for Sasukes affection.

Anyway, back to the mission. Lady Tsunade, The Godaime, or Fifth Hokage of the leaf, Has ordered squad seven to protect the Shrine of Higurashi. Recently it has been attacked by spies of the Akatsuki, so they claimed. They were told to investigate why they came and what or who they are looking for. Naruto thought this was to easy or to lame.

Oh, was he wrong.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

The door opened to a Lady with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She had on a apron and a broom in her hand. "Yes.?"

"We are here from orders of the Hokage." Sakura said. The ladies face changed expression.

"Aw, Yes. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke right.?" The three nodded in acknowledgement. "I have your rooms prepared. come on in." She said stepping to the side. The three ninja left their shoes at the door and followed the lady up the stairs. "My name is Ku-loon Higurashi, but you could just call me Kuki."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"Why is this shrine so big.?" Naruto asked with his hands resting on his head. "Well, Sasuke-"

"Im Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Ku-loon said embarrassed. "Naruto then. My apologies sasuke. This shrine is so big because its a housing for orphans."

"Orphans.?" sakura said.

"Yes." They turned the corner on the third floor. "Orphans who have been found on the street or have lost their families in tragic accidents or massacres. Lots of Children come in everyday. Some have been here their whole lives."

_'Massacres...'_ Sasuke thought bitterly. "What types of kids come.?" Sasuke surprisingly asked.

"Oh we get children from the Hyuuga, Kurama, and even our own clan."

"Hn." _'I was foolish to think that an Uchiha would be here.. Itachi eliminated everyone.'_

"Okay." They came to a stop next to 3 doors. "You can pick a room but this is your floor. There is food in the fridge that you're welcome too. But i do cook Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. I have someone coming around noon to give you a tour of the area we own. She will inform you of your mission. Sorry i couldnt, because i have work to do. Okay get settled and make yourselves at home." Ku-loon left with a smile. Sasuke walked to the end room as Sakura took the room next to his and Naruto was left with the first room.

* * *

Sasuke placed his belongings in the empty drawer.

_'I did it to protect you.. They wont come after you anymore. Tell her to forgive me.. ' 'Who was Itachi talking about..'_

Walking outside of his door, He heard laughter. Walking down the long row of stairs he came to the living room once more. Glancing around he saw nothing but a T.v and a couch. Walking over to the hall door he saw another door that connected to the outside. Walking out of it he saw little children running and playing with a woman about his age. She had pale skin, long raven hair and black eyes, but not dark like his. She wore black pants black ninja shoes, with her head band around her thigh and a gray plain shirt. Sasuke glanced harder as she did a spin with a child hanging by her hand. Then he spotted it_. _A necklace spun with her.

It held an Uchiwa fan on it.

His eyes widened.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun.!" Sakura yelled. "Where could he have gone." She huffed.

"Hey Sakura-chan.!" Naruto said running over to her. "I found him.. Hes in the backyard." Sakura perked up and ran toward the back with Naruto behind.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the group of children and the woman. She laughed, until she spotted him. She grabbed her necklace and hid it under her shirt, almost so he wouldnt notice.

"Hello sir. You must be one of the ninja." She said politely.

Sasuke said nothing as he stared at the spot where her necklace once was. She placed her head to the side in confusion and hope. Hope being he didnt see what her necklace held. The kids all surrounded her as Sauske stared at her more.

"Hello-" In a flash Sasuke removed her hand and snatched her necklace off of her neck. She gasped as he examined it. She reached to take it back bu he stopped her with his other free hand. "Give it back."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and placed the necklace in her face. "Where did you get this.? Did you steal it.?"

Kagome didnt say anything. That only made him angry. "Where did you get it.?" He said louder. The children around them backed away with fear. Kagome looked him hard in the face.

"I Have it because it was given to me when i was born."

Sasuke hissed. "Liar. The only way you could have this is if-"

"I was born an Uchiha. I am." She interrupted him, rudely. Sasuke growled, refusing to believe her. "Thats impossible. Itachi murdered everyone."

"Choose to believe me or not. But hand me back me pendant." She reached to it with her free hand but he pulled it back. She growled. It soon turned to an argument as she pulled her hand out of hi grip and tackled him for it. Sasuke continued to ransom the necklace. She put her head own in anger. Refusing to blow up she looked back at him.

"Will you give it to me if i prove to you that i am a Uchiha.?"

"Maybe." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as she closed her. Opening again. It was safe to say, he had to give her her necklace back There in front of his showed the Sharingan. 'But how did she survive..?' Sasuke thought as she snatched her pendant back. Deactivating her eyes, she gave him one of those attitude looks.

"Happy now."

Sasuke didnt answer as Sakura and Naruto came up from behind him asking what happened and ho she was. Kagome straightened her attitude quick and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. My mom told me to meet you guys."

"Higurashi.?" Sasuke said.

"Yes." She hissed.

"Oh, so youre the one we are suppose to meet." Sakura said eyeing her.

"Kagome.!" Ku-loon yelled walking to them.

"Hey."

"Your early."

"I got off early. Thanks to Tsunade."

"Glad to hear. Well i would like you to meet Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke." She said pointing to each. Kagomes mouth dropped.

"Sasuke, as in Sasuke Uchiha. No way.!" She said. Sasuke smirked and nodded cockily. Kagome smiled. She hasnt heard the news yet because shes been away. "Finally youve returned." She said happily.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. "Why say it like that.?"

"No reason." Kagome said.

"Sasuke, sakura and Naruto. Kagome here will tell you why we are having these attacks and-"

"Wait." Sasuke cut her off. "I refuse to hear anything she says until she explains how she Uchiha."

Sakura and Naruto looked at him like he had gone mad. again.

"Uchiha.?" They asked. Ku-loon looked at Kagome as she bit her lip.

"How did you find out.?" Ku-loon asked.

"Mom, it was my pendant. He took it and questioned me."

"Your an Uchiha.! But how.! How come ive never, Or for that matter, Konoha hadnt know.!" Naruto said. Kagome flinched from how loud he was.

"Can we take this inside.?" They nodded as Ku-loon dismissed the children.

* * *

"Well.?" Sakura asked. Kagome sighed in her seat. She was violating her orders.

"Like i said. I was born into the clan. I grew up with the clan just like Sasuke. But my family was murdered the same way as the rest of clan. The only reason i wasnt killed is because i had slept over at the Hyuugas. When i came back, yellow tape surrounded the place. Anbu came up to me at the gates and was surprised to see me. They told the medics that i was alive. I had survived." She bit her lip again. "Of course i didnt know what he was talking about until the Third Hokage told me me who clan was dead. Murdered by Itachi Uchiha. I didnt know what to say. I went crazy for awhile. thinking i was the only Uchiha left, until i heard of Sasuke Uchiha who had left the village at the time."

"If you hav heard of me.. How come i didnt know you existed.?" Sasuke asked.

"Because i was kept in hiding. The Third thought that if Itachi saw me he would murder me. Of course i didnt know that you were alive so i couldnt say 'what about Sasuke.?'."

"You dont have to worry about him.." Sasuke said. Kagome looked at him. "I killed Itachi long ago. Hes dead." Kagomes eyes widened.

"And that leads up to your mission." Ku-loon said walking in with tea. "Spies of the Akatsuki have recently been paying visits her claiming they are looking for Kagome. When she not here they would take a child and kill it.."

"But why? They have some reason.." Naruto said.

"A man in an orange mask, gave it away one day. He said that Kagomes eyes were needed to heal or revive members of The organization."

"What.?"

* * *

Next chapter coming soon;)


	2. Chapter 2

Review Responses:

**Editoress and Passing-glance:** Sorry for my mistakes='(. The period in front of a punctuation is my trademark writing. It lets me know that i wrote it. But ill stop if it annoys you. And for the spelling mistakes.. That wont happen againXD it wasn't revised i forgot to mention.

Enjooii next chapter:3

* * *

"What?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

Kagome nodded. "Its true."

"B-but how do they know where you are? You've been hiding for 7 years." Sakura said. Kagome smiled, not a good smile, this one was bitter. "Well it was Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke twitched. "He gave my location away, after he kept it for so long. Before you ask why, well all i can say is he was protecting the other Sharingan user. I wasn't in any relation related to him, so he gave up my life instead that of his own blood." Kagome still held her smile. Sasuke started to feel unwanted guilt.

Kagome saw Sasuke's facial expression. "Don't fell guilty," Her smile cleared to a better one, without bitterness. "I don't regret anything that's happened so far, i actually thank him." Sasuke guilt immediately disappeared from her warm smile. It made him almost want to smile._ Almost_.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "Well! I don't know who they think they are! But," He rose and raised his fists. "I will protect you Kagome! Believe it!" Kagome's eyes went slightly wide then her smile brightened. "Thank you Naruto. Means a lot." Naruto laughed.

"Well," Ku-loon sipped her tea. "Now that you know about Kagome. Please keep this between us, if anyone finds out there's a lady Uchiha alive, imagine all the boys that will be out here stalking her." Kagome blushed. Squad seven snickered.

* * *

"Good night!" Kagome yelled from the second floor. It was late and they needed their rest.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome nodded and walked to her room. Sakura turned to say Good night to Sasuke but he was gone before anyone can sense. Sakura slightly disappointed waved off to Naruto and walked to her room.

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

Sasuke collapsed on his bed. Thinking about today's events tired him. Was she the on Itachi meant? That's the only possibility. Itachi gave away her life for his? Sasuke felt that guilt coming back, but he didn't know why? He did not know her all that well, and when they first met, they didn't get along. Okay maybe that was his fault but still. He shook his head from the annoying thoughts. He had plenty of time to study her and he would use it wisely.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome too fell onto her bed. Happy that their is another Uchiha out there, unhappy because now others know she exists. She could only think of the bad that could come from it.

But that's why she tries not think.

* * *

"Bastard! Wake up!" Sasuke heard Naruto call through the door. Sasuke woke up, surprised he slept so late.. well not really. Ever since Itachi was killed he slept more due to nightmares. He quickly rose from his bed and opened the door.

"Finally!" Naruto said next to Sakura, who blushed at the lack of clothes he wore. Naruto noticed this and said, "Teme! put some clothes on!" Sasuke grumbled and shut his door.

Emerging 15 minutes later he dressed in black pants and his usual blue, Uchiha shirt.

Squad seven walked toward the living room.

"Well Sakura had planned that we scout out the place for wandering chakra in case we get some leads," Naruto began, "So I'll be by the well house."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded as Naruto disappeared. "I'll be in the forest around here. See you Sauske-kun." Sakura to disappeared, to Sasukes surprise. He thought it was better this way so he made his way to the orphanage home on their grounds. Maybe their is some leads there. Walking past the garden he saw a lot of kids running around. One in particular he noticed looked like Kagome. She had black onyx eyes like hers, long black hair that spiked to the side, that reminded him of Karin's hair. She wore a orange and tan kimono and looked very happy. She was picking flowers away from the others.

_'Hm...'_ He thought curiously. He came up to the young girl who looked at him and smiled.

"Hello! Who are you?" She smiled at the young girl.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name?"

"Rin!," She stood to her feet. "You are Uchiha just like Kagome-mama aren't you?"

_'Kagome.. mama? This is her child?'_ "Yes are you her child?" He asked.

"No! She takes good care of me! I wish i was though!" She placed a yellow flower in her hair. "Kagome-mama said she loves me lots. I hope she never leaves! Except when she works of course." This child was so free and easy to get information out of.

"Oh? Where does she work?" He asked.

"The hospital! I going to work there just like her!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin come on! You need a bath!" They heard Ku-Loon exclaim. Rin nodded as she started off. "Bye bye Sasuke-san!" Sasuke waved a little at the young girl. '_The hospital huh?'_ He then made his way there out of curiosity.

* * *

There was a reason Sasuke hated hospitals. First is the smells, second is the lack of excitement. It was boring here. He walked up to the front desk where he saw Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh hello Sasuke," Sasuke nodded glad she was way over him. "How can i help you?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Where is she?"

Ino raised a brow. "Kagome? Shes working on a patient in room 203." Sasuke nodded and left without another word.

_'201.. 202.. 203..'_ He stopped at the door 203, where she was suppose to be. Attempting to open the door he was beat to it by none other than Neji Hyuga. He glared at the said man.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha." Neji spared no other glance as he stalked off. Sasuke too ignored him and continued inside the door where he saw a woman in a doctor coat. Onyx eyes turned to him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. He shrugged. "Mission." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well you don't need to be at my side."

He shrugged again. She sighed, and walked out of the room him following. They walked back to the front desk.

"Oh Sasuke glad you came back!," Ino started. "You have a check up that's way over due," She handed a folder to Kagome. "Since your already here, why don't you do it Kagome." Kagome's mouth dropped, then she sighed again. "Okay i guess. Come on Sasuke." They then walked to room 105.

Sasuke blinked in surprise as Suigetsu was on the table waiting to be treated. He had a huge bump on the head and various cuts.

"I'll be with you so Sasuke, let me take care of him."

"Sasuke! Wow it's been so long!" Suigetsu said. Team Hebi was brought back with him a long time ago. They have become citizens here and have made different lives. Sasuke over looked his condition once again. "Another insult to Karin huh?" He said knowingly. Suigetsu smirked. "Yeah! You think i would have learned by now!" Kagome went up to him and her hand started to glow blue when she healed his wounds.

"So Sasuke, Who's this lovely lady your with, are you all going to play a game of doctor." He joked. Kagome couldn't resist the heat to her cheeks as Sasuke glared at him. "No you idiot. I have an over due check up."

"Yeah yeah." Suigetsu thanked Kagome as he went back to training. Sasuke sat on the table. Kagome wrote some info on her paper as she check his pulse and heart rate.

"Sasuke please remove your shirt." He almost toppled over. "What?"

She turned to him still blushing. "I have to check your vitals and organs properly." He hesitantly removed his shirt to reveal a well toned body. Kagome breathed in slowly as she placed he right hand over his skin. His muscles sculpt his skin well as Kagome ran her hand over his chest and stomach.

Sasuke felt the warmth of her chakra to his chest area. When she ran her hands over him, it sent jolts of electricity through him. Now he had to admit he was physically attracted to her and this exam didn't help. Kagome let out a breath she was holding. "Alright you look fine." She meant that in more ways than one.

Sasuke had permission to put back on his shirt with a blush. He couldn't help but smirk at her shyness. She walked back to him, herself together. "Hold still, i have to check your eyes." She placed her warm hand to his eyes. Kagome searched his pupil and all through his eyes. She removed her hand and wrote down some more information.

"Sasuke, are you over using you Sharingan?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, not according to what i felt. Your going blind Sasuke. What jutsus have you discovered since you got it?"

"As in?" He asked.

"As in Mangenkyou or Tsukiyomi?" She trailed.

"I have both of those including Susano'o, and Amaterasu." Kagome eyes furrowed. "Well i suggest you take a break from those jutsu or using you Sharingan at that, you eye sight is weakening." That's not all she wanted to say. "Ano.. What's Susano'o?" Sasuke blinked.

"It's Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu together. A huge chakra figure that is made to protect and defend." Kagome nodded. Her Sharingan held only Mangenkyou and Amaterasu. Shes heard of Tsukiyomi but not Susano'o.

"Alright," She finished writing. "Your done." Sh glanced at the clock on the wall. It showed 3 pm. "And I'm off! Finally!" She said as they exited the room. "Heading home?" Sasuke asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah i have to go to the kids house."

"To see Rin right?"

Kagome blinked surprised. "How do you know Rin?"

"I met her earlier.. She's the one who told me you worked here." Kagome smiled. "She's a good kid."

"She looks exactly like you." He commented.

"Thanks," Kagome laughed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled as well.

* * *

"Ah! Teme! Kagome!" Naruto exclaimed as he came to them.

Sasuke grumbled at is permanent name. "Hey Naruto! Where are you headed?"

Naruto blinked but then rubbed his head. "Well Geezer toad told me i have to leave to the Mountain of the Toads for my last training."

Kagome blinked in pure confusion. "Oh.. Well good luck Naruto! Come back soon!" Naruto smiled and waved. "I'll come back stronger than ever! Believe it!" He then vanished from sight. Kagome smiled and turned to Sakura.

"I found something." She said seriously. Kagome's face went serious as she and Sasuke followed her to the Shrines forest.

Sakura led them to a tree. She bent down and picked up a orange mask that held one hole in it.

"What kind of mask is that?" Kagome asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

It's definitely Akatsuki.

"Do you know anything Sasuke?" Sakura asked at his expression.

"Yeah.. There is this member named Tobi who wears it. I don't know any more though."

"Tobi?" Kagome said to her self. Tobi was the one after her then.

Well now she had to keep her toes up.

* * *

Reviews depend on update! Thanks for all you commentary


	3. Chapter 3

Updation! [My new word x)]

Enjoy!

* * *

"See you tomorrow Kagome!" Ino yelled through the hospital doors at 3 pm. Kagome waved back as she walked down the still busy street of Konoha. She yawned, thinking about her day. It was kind of odd. _'Whatever.._' She shook it off. Turning the corner, her stomach squeezed.

_'I'm being watched..' _She said to herself. She kept walking as she felt the unknown figure follow her. Unexpectedly she turned the corner into an alley.

* * *

Sasuke jumped from tree to building as he followed Kagome. He had masked his chakra so she shouldn't be able to sense him. She yawned as he almost slipped of the side of a railing. Catching himself, he regained his composure, masking his chakra back. Hoping she didn't sense him slip, he was surprised that she turned into an alley. Landing at the entrance of the corner he to walked into the alley only to be tackled to the ground. Thinking it was someone else, he grabbed the persons arm and slammed them to the wall. Sharingan stared at Sharingan.

"Sasuke?" Kagome said confused. "What are you doing here? Were you the one following me?" Sasuke realised her, as they both deactivated their eyes. Kagome dusted herself off. 'Why was he following me?' She thought. They walked outside the alley, only to have Kagome bumped into someone. She rubbed her sore bottom as she looked up.

"Oh Kagome! I'm S-sorry!" Hinata said as she helped them up. "No problem Hinata!" Hinata fiddled with her fingers as she noticed Kagome and Sasuke had exited from an alley. "Well have fun with Sasuke-sama Kagome!" Hinata may be shy, but shes as perverted as a.. well pervert. Kagome dropped her jaw again. "What's that suppose to mean!" She yelled after a running Hinata. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome turned to the laughing Sasuke. It.. was a nice sound. She kept the blush on her face. "Let's go home." She said with fake annoyance. Sasuke idlelized his laughter and they walked to the shrine.

* * *

Sasuke and Kagome decided to walk up the stairs instead of teleporting.

"Sasuke.." Kagome started. "About Tobi.." Sasuke somewhat flinched. Tobi wasn't a good topic for Sasuke. Though he defeated Itachi, Tobi told him of the regrets Itachi faced. He told him what the Elders ordered, but Sasuke payed no attention to it. Hell, he hated calling him 'Tobi' Cause that wasn't his name. "Are you.. sure you don't know anything about him? His techniques or anything?"

"No." Sasuke answered. Kagome skipped a step and nodded. _'I'll just have to find the information myself.' _

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Kagome!" Ino called through the crowd of people desperately working on the injured patients. Kagome who panted while healing a child looked up at Ino, she had tears in her eyes. "Kagome! Your shrine!"

"What is it Ino?" Kaogme exclaimed. "It's on fire!" Kagome's eyes widened as she finished up the child. "Take my shift please!" Kagome bolted out the door. Outside was chaos. She ran past the running civilians, She was almost toward the shrine when she saw a giant centipede summoning attacking a young girl and an old woman. The eyes of the creature was unusual.

"Grandma!" The young girl exclaimed as the centipede launched for them, but before it could reach them, Kagome leaped in the air gathering her chakra she landed a blow to the beats jaw, making it fall on it's back squirming. Kagome panted turning to the small family. The little girl had a scrape on her knee. Kagome bent down with a tired smile She healed the girls scrape. "Everything will be alright i promise." The girl nodded and she helped her grandma up as they ran to safety. Kagome then went passed the monster toward her home.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed through the yell of the kids. She and him were trying to get every kid to safety. Ku-Loon stood in the yard with the children who were already saved. Sakura brought out two more. Ku-Loon counted quickly. "There's one missing!"

"Rin!" A young boy called. Sasuke looked toward the burning orphan home. Taking his chances he ran through the flamed door.

"He won't make it!" Sakura said.

Sasuke covered his mouth as the black smoke erupted more violently. He walked around fainted by the heat he came to a blocked door. He kicked the wood away and saw her. Rin laid in a corner that was untouched by the fire. Tears streamed down her face, until she looked up to notice him.

"Sasuke-san!" Rin rose from her sitting position and ran to him. He grabbed her and looked toward the door that was blocked once again. With no other exits he had no other choice. "Rin stay close!" He said through the fire. When he felt her huddle closer he closed his eyes.

_'Amaterasu..'_ He unleashed the black flames that quickly consumed the fire of the home. When it had spread completely. He activated his Mangekyou, which pulled the flames back into his eyes, causing them to bleed.

* * *

Kagome facial expression widened at the sight of the black flames erupting from the red ones. "What is that?" She asked to Sakura.

"Amaterasu, the inextinguishable black flames of the Sharingan." Kagome almost had a heart attack when she saw Sasuke holding Rin in the center of the flames, as they disappeared. She noticed Sasuke's eyes bleed as they ran toward them.

"Kagome-mama!" Rin came running to her. Kagome hugged the girl close, when Sasuke came toward them. He wiped the blood from his face.

"Thank you so much Sasuke!" Kagome hugged him tightly through tears. She realised him soon after. "What happened mom?"

"That Akatsuki guy came back.." She said. "He was looking for you.. When i told him you weren't here he fought Sasuke and Sakura. But they were easily defeated. He then burned the house and the childs home with a fire ball. Next thing we know Anbu are sending alerts everywhere that the village is under major attack." Ku-loon kept the children close. "We need shelter."

Kagome bit her lip. This happened because of her. Was he attacking the village looking for her? "Kagome! We have to get back to the hospital!" Sakura said, "We'll take your family with us. It's safer there." Kagome nodded as Sasuke and Sakura helped teleport them to the hospital.

* * *

"Tobi." A orange haired man said. "Where is she?"

"I don't know Pain-sama. She wasn't at home." Tobi said. In his good boy voice.

"We are heading to the Hokage tower. I want you to destroy their healing center on the way," Tobi nodded as they teleported away.

* * *

"Sakura! over here!" Kagome said as they tended to the wounded Shinobi who were lucky enough to be brought here. They were exhausted, but thanks to Tsunade, Katsuyu was doing the healing on the go.

Kagome's family sat with some healed Chunin stationed inside in case of attack. Sasuke watched Kagome run around the hospital, tired. He made sure no one touched her or tried to take her away, so he was constantly at her side. Not that she mind. She liked having him at her side. He's been there since the first day they met. _'I can't keep this up..'_ She said healing a small child. Before she finished she was pushed to the ground. She looked up and noticed Sasuke covering her entire body with his.

"Sasuke what?-" She was quickly silenced by a huge Rhino that broke down the entire hospital. She cried out when she saw the young boy she was healing be crushed by the ceiling of the hospital. Screams were heard as the whole building collapsed. Sasuke felt rocks and rumble pummel his back, but he didn't care as long as Kagome was safe. He helped her up as they looked around. Katsuyu saved the medical ninja, but they didn't see anyone else anywhere.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled. No answer. They must have been crushed.

"There you are.." A voice purred. The looked a top the rhino. There was a woman with orange hair and those weird eyes and Tobi. Kagome backed away unconsciously, as Sasuke stepped in front of her. "Sasuke. Have you accepted my offer yet?" Tobi said deeply. Sasuke growled a 'no.'

_'What offer?'_ Kagome thought. Tobi jumped off of the rhino and landed right in front of them. "Now now Sasuke. I'd advise you not to interfere. Akatsuki needs her." Sasuke didn't falter his stance. "Very well then."

The battle had begun.

_'What is he talking about offer.. Sasuke said he knew nothing.. What's going on!'_ Kagome backed away from the battle as Sasuke and Tobi clashed. She winced when she saw Sasuke get a punch to the stomach. Tobi was to fast for him. Sasuke charged his hand up. _'Chidori..'_ Tobi stood perfectly still as Sasuke ran for a jab. His speed amazing. Kagome thought it had worked.

Under his mask he laughed. Sasuke's chidori had no affect on him, as he caught it with his bare hands. Sasuke was surprised as he felt his wrist twist and break. He yelped as he took steps backward. Tobi showed no mercy when he grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Revealing his Sharingan only to him. "Give the girl up and you don't have to worry about fullfilling your second goal..." Sasuke clenched his jaw when he was thrown to the ground by a punch.

"Sasuke.." Kagome whispered. She was alone now. _'Not that.. i haven't been before...'_ She watched the masked man come up to her slowly. Activating her sharingan she choose to fight back. Charging up her hand it glowed green. When she reached the man that wanted her she didn't attack but was caught in a genjutsu. Tsukiyomi to be exact. Kagome could only stare at his Sharingan eye. She felt her mind being pulled away into another time, but she fought it with her own eyes.

"So you can resist the power.."

Kagome kept adding some of her chakra until she was free from the Genjutsu. She panted as her hand that glowed died down. Tobi chuckled darkly as he attempted to reach for her, but was repelled. A huge skeleton monster, glowed orange as it surrounded her.

"Susano'o?" He said quietly. He glanced over to Sasuke who was also glowing the same orange as he walked up to them. The skeleton beast gained skin then clothing as Sasuke came closer to Kagome's side. Tobi was forced to back away. Kagome turned to Sasuke who's eyes were bleeding fiercly.

"Sasuke.." Kagome whispered. So this is Susano'o it was amazing. Kagome grabbed his broken wrist and with her last strength healed it. "Thank you." She smiled. Sasuke's eyes softened. Tobi leaped back onto the giant rhino. Susano'o let out something of a growl as it lunged it sword forward.

The orange haired woman did rapid hand signs as the rhino disappeared and they avoided the sword. Both members landed on the ground.

"Be warned Sasuke Uchiha! She will be ours!" They then vanished. Susano'o disappeared as Sasuke collapsed from exhaustion. Kagome rested his head on her lap. Sasuke kept his eyes open deactivating his Sharingan. _'I over used my eyes again.. for her?'_ He felt himself smile._ 'Yeah for her..'_

_Day Before Yesterday_

Kagome sighed as she watched the moon from the garden. She couldn't sleep again. Almost every night she dreams of her mother and father being token down with ease as she hid in the closet shaking in fear. She sighed again.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She turned around, not surprised that it was Sasuke. "I could say the same for you."

"Hn." Sasuke stood looking at the moon as well. Kagome smiled and patted the spot next to her. "Come and sit devil Angel." Ever since she caught him following her, shes been calling him that because he always makes sure shes safe. He says it's just a mission, but she didn't care. She called him Devil because he was cold at times and he plays way too much. But he's also her angel of how he watches over her.

Sasuke grumbled at the nickname and sat next to her. "You didn't answer my question."

Kagome laughed a little. "Well i couldn't sleep... nightmares." Sasuke turned his gaze to her. "What you don't get nightmares?" Sasuke turned back to the moon not answering her question, which caused her to frown. "You didn't answer my question!"

"Hn.." He smirked. "I don't have too."

That's why he's a devil.

It's kind of odd that he would toy with her like that. He's only known her for about a week, but he feels so comfortable around her. Kagome huffed and pouted. His weakness number one.

"Nightmares." He sighed. Kagome cast her pout to the moon. It was so full tonight. That night there was a full moon too. "The past is the past.." Sasuke started. "Time to get over the things that are holding you back and keep going forward.."

Kagome's eyes softened. She said nothing but suddenly felt tired. She leaned onto his shoulder. Sasuke tensed, but then relaxed.

_'Sasuke's always there..'

* * *

Tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Haha! Thanks for da reviews you guys (puts on nerd face) x]

**Ihearteanime43:** The boy never ran it x] it was Sasuke xP

* * *

"I-I can't see.." Sasuke whispered. His eyes were still bleeding. She thought it was from the huge Susano'o. _'Have to gather more chakra..'_ She made her ninjutsu hand signs. Trembling slightly she realised the chakra onto his face. The chakra not blue, but pink. Sasuke blinked his vision back to his face as he rose from her lap.

"Better?"

Sasuke nodded and looked around. Katsuyu, the slug, went around healing some civilians that the medics dug from under the rubble. Kagome rose shakily to her feet and started to search herself. Still not knowing where her family was. Sasuke followed next to her slowly, hoping they were okay.. At least for Kagome's sake.

"Kagome.. over here.." Sakura said. She wasn't badly injured thanks to Katsuyu. Sakura was holding Rin close to her, when Kagome saw her mom tending to the orphans. Kagome mentally sighed in relief. She and Sasuke made their way toward them.

"Rin." Kagome pushed some bangs from her face.

"Rin is okay, just passed out." Kagome nodded a thanks to Sakura. "Kagome! Sakura!" Shizune came running toward them in her usual attire. "News from Lady Tsunade. Pain is searching for Naruto..""

"Shizune-senpai i don't understand what's going on.." Ino said from the side.

"It seems the Six Pains are here to gather Naruto's nine tails.. They are destroying everything, but as if now they have disappeared."

"Disappeared-"

"Lady Shizune!" A nurse called as she pointed to the sky. They all glanced up and noticed Pain, floating with his hands raised. The sun brightened extremely.

"This isn't good.." Kagome whispered. "Everyone huddle around me!" The medics were confused as well as the civilians but they quickly complied.

"Almighty Push!"

Soon a huge explosion centered in the middle of the village, then everything rose from its place, destroying the well built walls. Creating a wave of dirt, building and dead bodies. The people around the hospital huddled close in fear as the rubble came closer to them. Kagome, with the sign of 'kai', activated her Sharingan. With no blue chakra left.._ 'I have to **rely** on that chakra..'_

"Ah!" Ino screamed as the rumble finally reached them. They all closed their eyes. Kagome realised the pink chakra ad it surrounded them, like a barrier of chakra. They opened their eyes, as they felt no pain. They all looked toward the sky and saw the rumble pass right over them. Gliding past a pink energy.

Sasuke looked to Kagome as she struggled slightly. The pink aura surrounding her as the rubble past and cleared, the barrier diminished. He watched her aura dissipate and her Sharingan deactivate. Catching her before she hit the ground.

_'Although she used all her chakra.. she had more.. what was that..'_ He thought wiping some sweat from her face. Kagome opened her eyes exhausted.

"Is everyone okay.." Sasuke looked and no one was harmed, so he nodded.

Ku-loon looked at her adoptive daughter from the crowd. Kagome hasn't used that ability since that day...

_That Day_

_"Come on Kagome focus!" Ku-loon said. She was much younger back then, as she trained her. Kagome was only seven back then. She panted as she ran for her again, aiming punches that didn't work and kicks tat failed. Ku-loon almost lost hope in her. But she didn't._

_Kagome fell to the ground, as Ku-loon watched her face grow serious. Her eyes shined with the determination she was born with. Standing she clenched her fists, that she didn't notice glow pink._

'Pink Chakra?'_ Ku-loon took steps back as Kagome aimed her pink fists to her. When Kagome landed a small punch to her skin, somehow it burned. The skin boiled underneath. Ku-loon winced, but soon the wound healed. Instantly. Kagome gasped as she then noticed it. _

_"Mom are you okay.." Kagome anger dissipated and so did the glow. _

_"Yes honey I'm fine."_

_Later on they found out that she was a miko. A priestess with spiritual powers, that was very rare. Being the reincarnation, of a miko that lived long ago, Kagome practiced to control those powers, and since it could harm, she vowed she wouldn't use it, unless an emergency._

_Now_

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the village_._ "How can this happen.." She walked forward away from the group. All of this, an Naruto wasn't even here. Imagine what else they can do if...

"Naruto.." She whispered. "Naruto.."

She broke down wit tears. "Hurry.. Naruto!" She screamed. Kagome closed her eyes at the yell. Rising from the comfort of Sasuke's lap they glanced around the village. There was nothing there.. Nothing but rubble. Smoke erupted from the middle of the village as they stared off into nothing.

"Listen everyone.." Shizune started as everyone turned to her. "With the decoded message Naruto encoded, 'The real one is not among them' I think I've found the conclusion." The shinobi payed close attention. "All the pains must not be real obviously, so the real pain must be somewhere near the village if he can control them with these chakra rods." She held a black pole. "When a pain came in a area of this pole, it started to heat, so i concluded that whoever is controlling the pains need these chakra poles from top range to control them."

"Top range?"

"Higher points..." Inoichi, Ino's father entered the area. "The ninja i was searching held some more info." He went on about how they carried a body of a orange hair girl, the same girl who could summon. Kagome listened just in case they mention something about Tobi. Speaking of Tobi. She turned to Sasuke, who wasn't listening but looking out toward the center of the village.

"Sasuke.." He turned to her. "Tobi said something about an offer..." He flinched, if only slightly. "What offer?"

Sasuke turned back to the center of the village. At first she thought he wasn't going to answer..."When i killed Itachi, Tobi had captured me, telling about Itachi's 'secret life.."

"He told me many things, but first he told me who he was. His name isn't Tobi.." He turned to her. "His name is Madara Uchiha, and he wants to destroy the Leaf more than anything. An when i say destroy i don't mean this," He looked to the destroyed village. "He offered me a position next to him, he thought i would go crazy with confusion and join him. But i didn't..." By then the ninja listened in on his story. He didn't care. "I told him i would think about, only so he would let me go, and that's when i returned here.."

"Sasuke.." Sakura started. "This information is so important. Why didn't you tell us?"

Everyone wanted to know that. He did care about that.

Truth is, some part of him held a grudge against the head elders of the village, that part kept him from telling any of that, even during interrogation.

Ino suddenly gasped. She panted and looked at the top of a iron pole that stood tall, bent. A long orange hair man stood their glaring at them. "Naruto, Uzumaki. Where is he?" They prepared themselves for a battle. Inoichi thrust a kunai at the perch. The ma disappeared, but poofed right behind Shizune. She didn't have time to turn as he grabbed her head and searched her.

"That technique.." Ino said. His eyes suddenly snapped open as something purple erupted from Shizune.

"Myobokuzan.." He whispered as he disappeared, and Shizune fell. "Lady Shizune!" Sakura and Ino ran to her side. Checking her vitals she had no heart beat.

"I don't know what he did.. but she's gone." Sakura said. Ino's tears soaked Shizune's shirt.

"Ino, don't cry we have the information we need, now we just need to find this pain at high altitude," He hung his head. "Her death should be honored."

Sasuke turned his attention back to the center of the village. _'That chakra..'_

"Sasuke?" Kagome said/asked.

"It's Naruto.. He's back..." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura turned to the center of the village. Naruto was back!

* * *

For the next hours Kagome, Ino, and Sakura have been collecting their chakra. When they reached full capacity they went around healing others completely. By now they have all separated healing the extra that need it. Sasuke stayed with Kagome, who had healed him the minute she was charged up. Naruto had been battling pain for awhile now. With information from Sasuke, he was now using his Rasen Shuriken, which Kagome found amazing.

"Hinata.." Kagome came to her and a man using his Byakugan.

"Kagome-chan.." Kagome quickly inspected her, she was fine. Then she turned to the ma, who had a wound on his arm. Grabbing it she quickly healed it.

"What's going on so far.." She heard Sasuke ask quietly.

"Naruto is.. defeated.."

"Ko! What do you mean!" Hinata said.

"Pain has got him, pinned by poles.." Hinata activated her Byakugan next. It was true Naruto was stuck to the ground with multiple poles stuck inside of him. She trembled slightly when she saw Pain approach Naruto.

_'Naruto..'_ Kagome looked at Hinata. Everyone in the village knew she had a love fetish for Naruto, and it's only grown stronger. She glanced at Sasuke, who looked hesitant. _'He's not..'_

"No.." Kagome said to him. He didn't turn to her, but let out a shaky breath. "Sasuke.. you can't go out there you'll get killed." Kagome only thought about what could happen if she lost him. But, what if she loses Naruto. It was so confusing..

"Hinata-sama! No!"

That's what she didn't expect. Hinata leaped into the air and landed in the village center.

"Hinata..." She tried to run forward. But, Sasuke grabbed her forearm. "Sasuke!"

"No. I have a bad feeling.." He pulled her back to his side. _'A very bad feeling...'_

Ko watched as Hinata tried her best to fight off Pain from Naruto. Knocking, some poles from his body_. _Pain unleasehed his attacks on her in boredom. Hinata fought well, but was brought down.

Kagome felt Hinata's chakra start to disappear. She had been taken down. "Ko.."

Ko shook his head. Just then a huge gust of wind blew them. It forcibly pushed them back as red energy formed into the center. The chakra was outstanding.

Kagome could feel it.. her pink chakra start to react to this aura. _'Is Naruto.. a demon..?'_ She thought because that would be the only time her pink aura would or was suppose to react, and it did.

"Kagome!" Sakura ran to them. Sakura stared at the battle. Naruto had Pain running from him away fro the village. "Everyone is gathering into the center of the village.. Tsunade-shishou is down there.. We must go now.. "

The ninja nodded as the ran down toward the center. There Hinata lay in her own pool of blood. Kagome quickly went to her side, as did Sakura. Together, they tried to heal her fractured lung, broken bones, and slightly punctured heart. She was good as new by time they were finished.

"Sakura.. Kagome.. Where's Naruto.."

A slug appeared on Sakura's shoulder. "He's fighting Pain in eight tails form. He's losing his mind."

"Eight! Where's Yamato!" Sakura exclaimed. Yamato was their replacement sensei, when Kakashi is out. "No where to be found.." Katsuyu stated. Kagome blinked in confusion then looked over to Sauske who stared at the giant whole in the Konoha's gate. Almost worried like.

"Sasuke.." He turned to her. "Naruto will come back.. Just wait and see."

They all hoped so.

* * *

It's hot x]

Review pwease :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Fluff

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! Or Inuyasha  


* * *

'I can feel it.. the demon aura dissipating...'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome sat next to Hinata and Sasuke, focusing on the battle that was unseen. First the demonic power rose up drastically, then it dissipates, and now its, completely gone. She wondered what was going on..

* * *

"Answer me!"

Naruto stood in front of Nagato. The real pain, that he defeated, "Naruto Uzumaki... I have no answer to your question as you have no answer to mine," He spit up blood with a smirk. "All i could tell you.. As a rewarded for your win.. Uchiha Sasuke's family goal, won't be achieved by him.." Naruto felt his chakra come to an end as he exited Sage mood. Kakashi stood next to him, brows knit in pure confusion, yet, he looks like he was putting a puzzle together. Naruto turned to him with his goofy grin.

"Well Sensei," Kakashi gave him a glare. Ever since the got the bells from him, sensei was not an acceptable title for him anymore. "Kakashi," Naruto sighed. "Let's go home!" He took a step forward but fell to his knees. Kakashi shook his head as Naruto chuckled, exhausted. He helped him to his feet as they jumped from the high tree.

* * *

"They're coming!" A Byakugan user pointed as they stared at the huge hole in the village. True, right in their line of view, Kakashi and Naruto were on there way back. "It's Naruto! He's safe!" A ninja exclaimed. Kakashi and Naruto walked in to see all the villagers, cheering and chanting Naruto's name. They ran toward them in a scary way. Naruto stared off, into the endless crowd of villagers, who claimed that they were glad he was safe.

_'Thank God Naruto..' _Hinata thought as she watched him interact with the villagers. She blushed when he turned to her with wide eyes.

_'Hinata..'_ Naruto thought, he pushed passed the crowd, smiling when he stood in front of her and her red blush. "Hinata!," He surprisingly pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you alright, don't ever scare me like that again.." Hinata wanted to pass out, but she didn't want to ruin this moment, which she will always remember.

Kagome smiled warmly from the side. She looked to her right and saw Sasuke, holding a cocky smirk.

"I told you he would come back," She said in a singly tone. He turned his cocky grin to her.

"You were right," His grin turned evil. "As always," Note the heavy sarcasm. Kagome just blinked a glare at him. Then she smiled brightly. Sasuke was surprised slightly. Such a bright smile, for him? Yeah,_ his_ smile.

Sakura who had congratulated Naruto had turned to Kagome and Sasuke. They didn't seem t notice her staring. They were in their own world right now, as usual. Sakura couldn't suppress the saddened sigh and smile. Sasuke had always had a place in his heart, she's even expressed it, yet he doesn't feel the same for her. But he meets this girl, who's from his clan, for about a week, and he pays attention to her.

_'Everyone is telling me to let go... But can I? Should I?'_ She thought watching Sasuke return a small smile. She smiled at his smile. She had to let him go, because she loves him.

**A Few Days Later**

"Do you think we could use this wood?"

Ninja worked hard to rebuild the village that was totally destroyed. They searched for new wood and even hired expert carpenters, with the money they don't have. Lucky they had Yamato, a wood ninja. He had started to rebuild, by first restoring the Higurashi Shrine. Which Ku-Loon was thankful for. The civilians that weren't dead rebuild their houses the way they used to be.

Kagome walked down the busy street alone. She glanced at all the hard people working and saddened. All this time she thought that she caused this, the village was destroyed because they were after her. Though Sasuke told er not to worry about it, because it wasn't her fault.

She sighed.

Passing the Hokage tower, she silently prayed. Tsuande-sama had went into a coma, with a lack of chakra and energy. They all hoped she would awaken soon, because the new Hokage, Danzou, creeped them out. There was something about him..

She stopped her thoughts about the creepy bandaged man.

Kagome turned the corner past more workers, some stopped to stare at her. She payed them no mind, but she did see one ninja that got her thinking. This ninja had black blue hair and black eyes, but his hair wasn't spiked like his.

_'Sasuke...'_ She sighed. But, it wasn't a sad sigh. Over the past five days, he had learned that his clans manor was destroyed. So, he's been working on rebuilding it with Naruto, Kakashi and other ninjas help.

That was partially why he wasn't with her, actually one-third of why she wasn't with her.

Two-third, is because her job was to watch over the builders, especially the non-ninja. In case the get injured, she was to be by to heal them.

And one-whole, She sighed, this time out of sadness and regret.

_Three Days Ago.._

_It was night again, and Kagome again couldn't sleep. She sat in the garden with fresh tears. Tobi, or Madara, was still in her nightmares, and it plagued her sleep._

_"This must be your comfort spot.." She didn't have to turn to know it was Sasuke who sat next to her. She hasn't slept in a while. So hasn't Sasuke. They sat here almost every night watching the moon and stars._

_"As it is yours.." She quietly replied. _

_Sasuke turned to her silent tears. She was just staring up at the moon, if you looked hard enough it almost looks like she doesn't notice her tears. Not controlling his actions, he cleared one of her tear trails with his finger. _

_Kagome was surprised at the sudden action. She turned to him fully, he was so close. His stare was so intense, she felt like she was melting. She felt the heat to her cheeks when his hand covered hers, her heart sped up. Thinking about Sasuke, always made her heart clench She liked the feeling. Like she said before, He was always there. "I told you..." His face came closer to hers, as he spoke. Her lip tremble slightly when she felt his breath on her face. "Crying won't change anything.." _

_When he spoke his lips brushed over hers, sending a jolt of electricity through her. _

_Sasuke could feel her heating up, as he got closer to her. Her cheeks red with a blush, and her breath shaky. Shes as effected by him as he is affected by her. Without hesitation, he firmly pressed his lips to hers._

_Kagome let her eyes fly open when he kissed her. She felt herself giving in, each second. Soon she was plainly kissing him back. They let go, but Sasuke's forehead still rest upon hers. When she looked him in his eyes, they shined with an emotion she just couldn't make out. When she felt his lip on hers again, she responded more quickly. _

_This time the kiss was more fierce, Sasuke nibbled on her bottom lip slightly, asking for entrance. Kagome gladly gave it to him when his tongue slipped inside her mouth tasting every part of her. Kagome's tongue decided to brush his when a tongue war started. Kagome felt Sasuke pull her closer, wanting more. Her mind fuzzed._

_Sasuke, who's mind was also fuzzed, Let his hands trail down her shoulders to her chest. He wanted to feel more as his hand brushed her breast slightly._

_Kagome's eyes once again flew open when he touched her. '_Am i ready for that yet...'_ She closed her eyes in thought. Their lips still in tact, almost in need for air._

_When Sasuke didn't fell Kagome pull away, he took it as an approval. He fully cupped one of her breasts.. _

_Bad move. Kagome pulled away, bowing her head. "Sasuke.. I'm not.."_

_He felt guilty. _

_"..ready.. for that yet.." She looked at him, wanting an understanding. Sasuke, to her surprise, smiled his tiny smile. His hand brushed her cheek._

_"I know... I'm sorry..'_

Kagome sighed again at that memory_._ Ever since then, tension formed when they were near each other. It suffocated her.

Don't get it wrong, their relationship as friends, increased, making them close friends. When they would meet, they would still talk and goof around, and occasionally, She blushed, kiss. Well more like make-out, says Naruto, who walked in on them one day.

She giggled at the memory.

Before she knew it she was in front of the Uchiha Manor that was being rebuilt. She entered the area of workers, when she spotted Naruto sitting. Her brows furrowing, she walked up to him. He looked toward her, then smiled,

"Kagome-chan!"

"Naruto.." She kneeled to him. And noticed his arm bandaged. "What happened?" She took off his bandages to noticed a huge gashes slanting. She cursed him when she healed it.

"Well.. i was helping the teme with some wood parts to this outer wall, then i accidentally dropped a piece and he called me a dobe, so i called him a teme.." Kagome sighed as he went on and on with the 'Teme' and the 'Dobe' "..Then i told him, that you didn't want to have sex with him because he got no balls.."

Kagome stared at him jaw open. "Yeah, and he gave me this wound." He rubbed his head when Kagome punched him. "Naruto! That was to far!"

"I know! I'm sorry Kagome-chan!" He backed away. Kagome sighed at him. They rose to their feet when Naruto was completely healed. "Thanks Kagome-chan!"

"No problem.. Tell Sasuke i stopped by! I have to get back to the workers.." Naruto smiled and nodded. But for some reason her had a glint in his eyes as he ran off around the corner. Kagome blinked and turned to walk, but ran into.. a wall?

"Who put that there?" She rubbed her forehead. "Clutz.." She looked up to see a smirking Sasuke. She took the hand he offered as she went over him. His hands had spots of dirt. His face was sweating slightly.

Kagome looked around. "Where's the wall?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed to his chest. "This wall." Kagome blushed when she realized, she had hit his chest not wall. Embarrassing. Sasuke chuckled, I have some more work to do..." He placed his hand at her neck. He lowered his head and placed a long kiss to the other side of her neck. "Ill see you later.." She nodded slightly when she felt him vanish.

* * *

Madara watched Sasuke and Kagome interact, finally realizing the girls biggest weakness.

_'This is going to be easy...' _He chuckled under his bright orange mask...


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks **Cosmic-lover** for your awsume reviews ;O

**Warning:** Attempted Rape, Threatens of Death, and cliff-hanger xD

* * *

"Thank you so much Ms."

The carpenters family thanked her. One of their family members, was injured by falling off an unstable structured building floor. She was jst lucky she got there in time. His bones were broken, and his lung was punctured by one of them. They once again bowed to her as she waved. She walked from a building and noticed it was dark, only the moon shined.

_'I'm late...'_

She walked down her usual route to the shrine, where she knew Sasuke would be waiting for her. Smiling she turned the corner only to be pulled into an alley.

"Hey What's the big-" Someone covered her mouth as she activated her Sharingan. To he gut, she saw Tobi there. With no mask. Panicking she tried to get from his grip, but he was too strong.

"If you know what's best for you, you will stop struggling.." She felt his hands start to roam her body. She tensed, feeling his hands cup her butt. He pulled her hair, so her face was to his opening, taking it, he fiercely kissed her. She gasped as he took the opening and ravished her mouth. She bit his tongue and tasted the iron taste. He growled as he shoved her head against the alley wall. Kagome felt him cup her breast lustfully, she squeezed her eyes shut as he kissed down her neck.

_'Come on..'_ She said in her head. Building up the energy she needed, she sent her pink chakra throughout her body. He yelped back when he felt his skin burn when he touched her.

_'Pink chakra..'_ She looked at his burnt hand and felt his burned lips. Kagome stared at him with not black, but pink eyes. His lust disappeared quickly, as he glared at her, with his Sharingan. "I'll give you one last request, Come with me, or i will kill all of you friends painfully.. and slowly.."

Kagome dint' faze at his tone.

"Ugh!" She felt her back crack at the contact to the wall. His body pressed against her. _'How is he standing up to my miko energy..'_ He grabbed her forearms and squeezed them with strength that was bone crushing. She yelped as his face itched toward hers. "If you were smart.. you would meet me tomorrow at the Hokage's tower, at three o'clock. If any one follows you," She let tears spill over as she felt him snap her arm. She screamed at the pain, "I will kill them on the spot." Kagome crumbled to the floor as he vanished.

"Don't be late.."

The words echoed around her.

What was she going to do..

* * *

"Kagome! What happened!" Sakura said as she saw Kagome walk in with a broken arm. Kagome smiled but shook her head. "I just tripped on my foot when i was walking, and landed the wrong way..." Sakura furrowed her brows and quickly snapped her bone in place and healed any other damage. Kagome thanked Sakura's attitude. She doesn't ponder on it more.

"Thanks Sakura.."

"For?"

"Everything.." Kagome then walked away. Leaving a worried and confused Sakura behind.

Kagome walked down the hall and up to the second floor of the shrine. She walked in complete silence, thinking about Madara, and his threat. How was she going to get away from Sasuke.. She had so much she wanted to do.. but she knows that she's going to die.

_'No other choice..'_ She smiled sadly as she went into the bathroom. Running the shower she stripped her clothes and looked herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Her face tired and sweaty. Her face itched with worry. She shook her head and stepped into the shower.

_'Sauske..' _He stayed on her mind. She couldn't tell him what Madara had said. He'll do something drastic.

When she leaves, she might never return. She was going to be used, a tool. Then she was done with. She lathered her hair as she thought about what she wanted for her future.

A long time ago she would tell her foster mom, when she grew up she wanted to be a strong medical ninja. Who wanted to get fall in love, get married and have lots of kids. She sighed.

The only thing she accomplished was the medical ninja.. Or so she thought. _'Do i love Sasuke?'_ Her heart fluttered at the thought. She smiled as she rinsed her body from the soap. She was, deeply in love with Sasuke. Her heart jumped once again. She turned off the water and dried herself with her towel.

Walking back to her room she pulled out her favorite pajamas. Black pj bottoms and a tank top. She smiled. She was so childish sometimes..

But now.. She frowned. No time for games,She grabbed a pack and stuffed some clothes and things in it. She placed it on her back..

Then she walked out her room down the hall. She bit her lip as she opened a door and saw her foster mother sleeping, _'Mom thank you..'_ Kagome closed her door quietly. She made her way around the corner, she opened a door and saw Rin and other children sleeping. Kagome took a long glance at Rin. Rin will always be apart of her, _'Good bye Rin..'. _

_'Now.. Lastly..' _Kagome walked up the stairs to the third floor. She breathed in as she came to a door.

"What are you doing up?" She jumped as she turned to Sasuke, who looked like he just exited the shower. His hair clung to his face, as he wore sweat pants and no shirt.

"What do you mean," She smiled. "It's only eleven-thirty,"

"Yeah.." He looked at the pack on her back. "What's that for.." Kagome looked at her pack and turned back to his suspicious face. "Well i just wanted to stay here for awhile.. if that's okay..?" She wasn't sure what she just said. Sasuke raised a brow, still suspicious. "Hn. What ever." He smirked. Kagome's hand twitched._ 'I only have five more hours.. Then..'_ She looked back at him. His face confused.

"Kagome there's something going on.. I want you to tell me." He narrowed his eyes. Kagome blinked at him, with hesitation. She looked down and bit her lip._ 'Nows my chance.. Good luck..'_ She said to herself.

"It's just..." She started shaking slightly. "I wanted to tell you that.." She couldn't form the words on her lips. "Sasuke.. I.." _'Come on..' _"You've always been there.. and you've always made sure that i was safe and happy.. i don't know if you know that I appreciate it. But i do. If.. i lose you or you lose me.. I.. Just wanted you to.. know that.. I.."

_'Come on..'_

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Some part of him knew, just knew, what she was going to say.

"I've only known you for a few months, but my feelings.." She shook the tears away. She could do this! "Sasuke I.. I love you!" She said. The words echoed through the floor as she looked at him to see his reaction. She opened her eyes when she saw him smiling. Smiling. A nice, big, human smile. It was beautiful.

To say Sasuke didn't expect a confession. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "Me?" He asked quietly.

Kagome blinked when she felt herself panic. "Not that kind of love!... Real love! I'm not just a fan!.. I really do love you!... A lot!" She clenched her fists. Was it to early?

Kagome gasp whens he felt his lips pressed softly to hers. He pulled away after a second and smirked down to her. "I know. I wouldn't expect that love from you."

Did he love her back?

"Sasuke.. I.." His body pressed to hers, and his quick breath caressed her face. Her own breath quickened when his ace came closer. "Sasuke.." She whispered again. His breath quickened. "Thank you.."

The last words he had spoken before his lips claimed her again. She responded immediately, as his hands circled her waist. Her arms automatically circled his neck pulling him even closer.

Kagome knew where this would go..

She didn't care..

She needed this..

Before it was too late.

He broke the lip contact and pressed them to his favorite spot on her neck. She made a noise of pleasure, when he picked her up, still in contact with her neck. He used a free hand and opened the door to his room.

If you stood there and watched the door. All you could hear was love making, that didn't stop until late that morning.

* * *

Kagome cuddled to the man she had fell in love with.

To say her firs time was painful, yet blissful. And it was more special now that she had shared it with Sasuke. She looked st his peaceful face, frowning, when she imagined it full of pain. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw the clock. It was three-forty-five. She had to meet Madara at the Hokage's tower soon.

She unwillingly detached herself from her love and tried to get up. She failed as she felt he body give in to the soreness. She pushed her self toward her pack, that Sasuke gladly ripped from her back and got out her clothes.

She dressed quickly and found the other thing she needed.

Paper and Pen.

* * *

Sasuke shuffled in his bed when he felt the warmth that was next to him, cold. He opening his eyes slowly and noticed Kagome gone. Had she gotten up early. Or she couldn't sleep again. He didn't know but he saw the clock. It was Three-fifty-nine. He sat up tired.

Earlier activities was more exhausting than fucking. He wondered why. Glancing at the clock again he noticed a paper there.

Four o'clock.

He frowned and reached for the paper. In writing it wrote.

_Sasuke_

He opened it, as it was folded.

_Sasuke,_

_Wondering why I'm not in bed. Well when you see the clock strike four o'clock then read on._

And just in time when he looked at the clock, it read four o'clock.

_Your Reading on than that means it's four o'clock. I'm sorry Sasuke. Officially I'm now kidnapped..._

He sat straight up. Reading Eagerly.

_I'm sorry i didn't tell you, but now that I'm gone you should know._

_Madara came to me last night on my way home. He first tried to get into my pants, but luckily i stopped him in time. He became angry then broke my arm. He told me to meet him at the Hokage's tower today at four. If any of you followed me then he would have killed you. So you see why i didn't tell any one of you... _

_Sasuke, thank you. Thank you for the wonderful time, and the night i will always remember. I might not see you again, so once again. _

_I love you._

_There is one favor i ask..._

His eyes widened in anger.

* * *

I told you cliffy xD Stay tuned for the next 'episode' of "Not the Last Uchiha" :)


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter! ;0

**Warning:** Slight Angst.

* * *

Sasuke ran all over the house, waking everyone. Ku-Loon read the message and shed sad tears. Sakura shook her head, she should have known something was up at her talk last night. Rin was kept in the dark about this so she wouldn't freak out.

_'I'll say it once again..'_

Sasuke walked out the door, well more like ran.

_'I love you...'_

He had to tell Naruto and Kakashi about what happened.

_'But i ask one favor of you..'_

"Oh! Hey Teme!" Naruto shouted with a grin, that turned into a frown at his expression. "What's going on?" Sasuke's face scrunched in pain and confusion. Kakashi noticed this behind his pages of Icha Icha paradise. Sasuke gave the note to Naruto in a black mood. Naruto skimmed over the note..

"What?" Kakashi slanted to the side at his loud yell. "How could this happen!" Kakashi placed his book back inside his pouch and read over the note he snatched from Naruto.

_'Sasuke.. Please..'_

"This is something... We have to report to Lady Tsunade, Immediately." Kakashi said.

_'Please.. Don't follow me.'_

* * *

"I'm sorry but Tsunade is no longer the Hokage.."

Danzou sat in the spot where the Hokage sat. His gaze drifted to the angry Uchiha, who was glaring at him.

"I don't give damn if she is or not.." Sasuke started angrily. "I demand permission to go after her.."

"No." Danzou tested the Uchiha temper, too far. Kakashi stepped in front of Sasuke, avoiding a confrontation. "Please Hokage-sama, this is serious. If they have a hold of Kagome Higurashi's powers it-"

"You don't have to cover up her name Kakashi." Naruto and Sasuke raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I know shes an Uchiha.." They clenched their fists at his cocky smirk. "I know what could happen when she is captured. But there's nothing i can do.." Sasuke resisted the urge to rip this new Hokage to pieces.

"Maybe you can't help but i sure can.."

They turned their attention to the door way. In all her glory, she stood there, "Grandma Tsunade! Your alive!" Naruto exclaimed as Tsunade grumbled a 'jerk' under her breath. She turned he glare to Danzou. "Now listen here.. I'm not dead that means I'm the Hokage now. Back down Danzou.."

Danzou's closed eyes clenched. He thought she was done for..

"Danzou.." The elder woman walked in. "Your position as Hokage has expired. Tsunade will take her place back on the throne." The old woman explained as Danzou rose to his feet angry. He huffed as he walked past them. The door closed as Tsunade sat in her spot. She sighed and turned to the elder. "Well i didn't know you favored me instead."

"Actually I don't," The woman said as Tsunade twitched. "We just prefer a Sanin to lead, not an old dried up man."

"That's pretty funny considering you one."

Naruto snickered as the Elder made her way out. "Now, tell me what's going on.." Tsunade appointed Sasuke. He handed her the note. She read over it as her brows furrowed. "Well looks like we will need another retrieval mission, but i can't allow a lot of people to go.."

"What do you mean? We need all the help we can get against the Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, but or forces are dangerously low.. We can't afford most of or ninja away.. he choose a good time to take her away.." Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi," Kakashi stood still. "I'm appointing you to this mission. It's very serious so i want you to take five ninja with you and that's all,"

"Yes madam." They started to walk off. "Sasuke.." He turned. "Stay for a minute." Naruto walked out next to Kakashi as they exited the door,

"Wait sensei.." Kakashi growled at him. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Let's see whats going on." Kakashi did love being nosy..

"Sasuke.." He looked at her. He noticed she was smirking. "In this note Kagome mentions a night she will never forget.." Sasuke couldn't help the heat that came to his cheeks, "That means you got some huh?"

Sasuke fidgeted in his spot. Tsunade laughed at his reaction, but then jumped serious. "You know the possibilities of that right?"

He wasn't understanding where she was getting at. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Sasuke, when a woman has sex for the first time, there is a possibility she might," She hesitated at first afraid of his reaction. "Be pregnant."

Sasuke tensed. More than tensed. He froze.

"Pregnant!" Naruto burst through the door with an angry vein to his forehead. "Teme! You took innocent little Kagome! How dare you!" Kakashi appeared and held Naruto back.

Sasuke didn't answer, or didn't even notice Naruto walk in. What if Kagome was pregnant? What would Madara do to her and the child. He had to find her quickly.

Wherever she was..

* * *

"Stay away from me.." Kagome scrunched in a corner in Madaras room. He, numerous times, have attempted to take her to bed with him. Kagome has been able to keep him away from her. Ever since he had taken her away from the village yesterday, he was bent on bedding with her. Her miko powers flared, keeping him a good distance from her.

Madara smirked as the pink hue surrounded her once again. "Feisty, I like it." She shivered at the darkness of his voice. "Don't worry little Kaggie-chan, you won't have to suffer any longer." He rose from his bed and walked out. Kagome waited 'till she felt his evil presence disappear when she let some of her guard down.

_'Sasuke..'_ With all her heart she wished he listened to her advice and stayed in the village. She didn't want to risk his life because of her. She sighed, remembering the night, hell it was only yesterday. He bottom area still sore. She smiled hoping he was okay.

Wherever he was..

* * *

"Why not?" Naruto hated it. Hated it! He defeats Pain and saves the village but he can't go on a retrieval mission. That's bullshit,

"Akatsuki are after you as well Naruto, We can't risk losing you!" Tsunade scolded. Kakashi stood in front of Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino. The five ninja that would be going. Naruto folded his arms over his chest and kept quiet. Tsunade turned to the team assembled, "Now your mission is to retrieve Kagome Uchiha as soon as possible. Be cautious, as Akatsuki members could be rising form the dead as we speak." The ninja nodded, but..

"My lady, what do you mean Kagome 'Uchiha'.." Ino asked.

Oops..

Tsunade chuckled at Sasuke's glare. "Well, they will explain to you on the way." She ushered them out of her office, telling them to leave quickly.

Kakashi stood in front of the gates. His cloak on. As did Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke. Quickly, was getting quicker these days.

"Alright everyone, we have to cover much ground in time," He summoned his dog Pakkun. "Yo."

"Pakkun will help us find Kagome's scent. Neji's eyes can help us locate anything unusual. Sakura and Ino, your are medics, i think you should stay out of any major battles." They nodded. "Sasuke and I are our strength as Shikamaru is our battle strategist."

Sasuke nodded his mind drifting to Kagome. They ran off, after Kakashi's explanations. Sasuke's heart fluttered, awaiting when he would find her. He hoped that nothing would happen to her, and if possible.

His child.

**TBC** (Not proof read.)

Reviews depend on update ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter :D

Reviews are getting a little slow, do i have to put a schedule?

* * *

Great

Just great.

Sasuke tried his best not to shout out angrily at the pup. They have been searching for a week already. And according to the dog, the rain a few days ago washed away Kagome's scent. Now they are back to square zero. Well, according to Sakura, before the rain hit, her scent was leading to the hidden Rain village. So they should head there. Okay so not square zero, but one.

Naruto would carefully glance at him to see his reaction. Naruto would constantly tell him that they would find her, 'believe it'.. Sasuke did feel lifted by his courage but, it slowly went away as they came father and father away from finding her. there has to be some other way besides tracking scent.

He had to find out what it was, glancing at the morning sun, her let his pale face soak some of the rays.

_'Kagome..' _He will find her.

* * *

A whole fucking week.

Kagome has had enough. Madara Uchiha drags her everywhere he went. Just to make sure she doesn't leave, she just huffed. Long ago, she gave up that someone would come and look for her. She didn't have doubt that the new Hokage, Danzou, would send a team to find her. He was part of this in the first place.

She hated him.

But for now, she had to worry about herself. She hasn't ate in a while, due to unsatisfying cooking. She kept herself healed, when she would get beat for not doing what she was told. Even, the other Akatsuki members tried to take a shot at her. She resented it.

But there was something that was worrying her more than that.

A few days ago, she woke from a nap to see Madara starring at her.. just starring at her. His Sharingan bore through her abdomen. To say she was creeped out, by the frown plastered on his face. But the strangest thing was, after that day he treated her more violently. Daily she worried about what he saw in her.

Now she sat in her usual corner while he was off preparing the bodies and the ancient words. Tomorrow she will have to fulfill her purpose, and then die.

_'I can't believe it's almost here...'_ She went through her pack passing her toothbrush shirts pants and extra pads for her cycle. It was a brand new pack she brought the night she left. Come to think of it she never started this month.. and it was almost the first. She furrowed her eyebrows, maybe it was running late. It's happened before.

She counted on her fingers, it's been two weeks since it was last here, and seven days late.

_'Odd..' _She went back to the seven days before, recalling things that could have happened that..

Oh.

_'No I can't be..' _She gathered some of her chakra into her hand and placed it on her lower stomach. She scanned over it and indeed, a little chakra blazed in her. She could have sworn she felt herself stop breathing. She was pregnant...

A week pregnant.

A week pregnant, by Sasuke, kidnapped, and going to die...

"I can't believe this!" She said out loud.

"So you've finally discovered." She whipped her head to the door. Madara stood there frowning. "Smart little Kaggie-chan, gave herself away before she would die. Very smart." He said sarcastically, in his good boy voice. He walked toward her threateningly, then crouched onto his knees, leaning to her face, she kept emotionless. "You were suppose to be mine.." His mask less face was more than handsome, but it was evil.

He took her off guard when he reached a glove hand behind her neck and brought her lips to his. To shocked to even moved, Kagome gasped, that gave him the advantage he wanted. She wanted to throw up when he finally took his tongue and mouth from hers.

"Aw, don't worry, I'll take good care of this child Kagome, once Sasuke is out of the picture.." He said in his Tobi voice and exited, "I'll be back in an hour, by then my plans will be complete.." He closed his door with a thumb and his footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Kagome clenched her teeth angrily. Now what? He already knew, now he was going to try to 'raise' the child, after he kills Sasuke.

In an hour. That's all she had.

The time she needed to escape. Gathering her things she looked around the room. Only one window, it hung over the bed. He never opened it. Kagome climbed the bed and opened the rusted latch on the window. It opened like fridge door. She was small enough to fit through it, but when she poked her head down, she saw a long jump. Sighing she extended her miko senses. If they did send someone after her, she could sense them.

_'Got them..'_ She knew someone was looking for her, maybe even behind the Hokages wishes. She sensed Naruto's demon chakra. They were about to enter the border of the Rain. Then the would be about 20 meters away from the underground base. Then the tower she was in was right above the base.

She needed a signal, but which one, she smiled as she aimed a hand through the window.

* * *

"Alright Rain is a meter ahead. What do you smell Pakkun?"

There was sniff. "Yes, i smell what's left of her smell. It's close but i can't pin point it.."

The stopped in the forest before the village. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Another sniff. "Whoever done it, knew that we would come and find her and scattered her scent around 20 meters ahead. she could be anywhere underground or in the village."

Kakashi took center. "Alright, Shikamaru what do you impose?"

Shikamaru sighed, which Ino hit his shoulder. "Troublesome woman.." He scratched his head. "Well for starters, we don't know if she's underground or not, So-"

"Wait Look!" Naruto pointed. It was, amazing. Pink balls of energy flashed and blew up in the sky like fire works. Sakura glanced at the pink energy. "It's Kagome!"

The team starred as the energy came out once again and then stopped. "I know it's her she used the same energy to protect us when Pain destroyed the village!" Sasuke nodded. He too remembered the strange chakra, his hope came to a full. They found her.

"I think it was a signal, she's in that tower.." Kakashi pointed to the tower where the energy centered. "Top floor, Come on we have to hurry.."

"Well I'm not needed anymore." Pakkun said waving.

"Yeah thanks a bunch Pakkun!" Naruto said as the dog disappeared. "Alright everyone let's go!" They sped off, preparing for a gruesome battle

* * *

"Mistake number one.." He yanked her hair hard. "Never, open the window.." She yelped as he pushed her from the bed to the hard floor. "Mistake number two.." Grabbing both of her wrists and slamming her to the wall, her bag falling to the ground, "Never. Never, let the enemy know where we are." He pushed his body to hers, and started to bite on her neck. She struggled from his grip, that caused him to bite harder. He pulled back but kept his grip on her hand.

"I hope that wasn't your energy, you'll need it.. It's time." He pulled her out the door. Pulling her into the corridor outside of the tower.

The bodies that were placed in the center were, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Kazuku and others. The writings surrounded them but there was on spot that was empty, she guessed that was were she was suppose to sit.

Healing all those people at once will be exhausting and even life threatening.

'Naruto.. Hurry..' she thought as Madara set her in the spot.

"Cooperate, or, your friends will die.." He whispered in her ear. She felt Naruto's demon chakra come closer.

"Alright," Madara said to Kisame and Zetsu, putting on his mask, "Let's begin.."

**TBC**

Next chapter will have the schedule ;)

I hope you enjoyed!:3=}


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! :D, well the climax has come :O What will happen?

* * *

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled. Rookie ninja were blocked from the scene. Kagome had both palms to the ground, as they can see the pink and blue chakra mix and flow toward the dead or comatose Akatsuki members. Kagome's eyes were hidden from view as her chakra slowly drained from her. Using the miko energy was not planned and it exhausted her.

_'This is bad strain on me.. and the baby...'_ She panted when she hid her eyes, form view.

"Kagome!"

She heard Naruto's call, but didn't look up.

_'Cooperate or your friends will die..'_

She was sorry,

_(...she had to obey.)_

She didn't want to do this,

_(..she wanted to save them from Madara.)_

No choice.

_(..even if it killed her and her baby.)_

Madara turned to the group of Leaf ninja. Zetsu and Kisame weren't enough to hold them off. He starred at Sasuke, through his Sharingan. Sasuke is who he wanted. Kagome would be physically unable to move after this and he could slaughter him right in front of her. He chuckled darkly. And even more satisfying the look on Kagome's broken face. He turned fully to the ninja, "Your all too late.." He announced.

"Kagome! Stop!" Naruto shouted. "You can't do this!"

Kagome shook where she sat. _'I'm sorry.. Naruto..'_ she pushed herself harder, as she felt the chakra of Itachi flare to life. She looked up and saw Itachi stir.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, his brother was stirring in his sleep. He was waking up. Reborn. He knew for sure Itachi would come after him again. He would have to fight him gain, and he was ready for it.

"Alright enough of this!" Naruto said attacking Kisame. "Naruto!" Sakura and Kakashi went after him as Zetsu separated into light and Dark. Neji, TenTen and Lee, took on the dark as Ino, Shikamaru and Choji took light. That left Hinata, Shino and Kiba, and Sasuke. They went past the battles and went to Madara.

"Out of my way.." Sasuke said dangerously through his Sharingan.

Madara showed his Sharingan as well. Kagome's cough echoed threw the clearing.

Kagome could feel it. Her vision blurred as more Akatsuki members chakra started to developed.

"Ha!" Hinata ran for Madara head on. Since she confronted Pain, she has lost all of her shyness. Her twin fists activated she aimed her Gentle fists style at Madara who dodged it easily. Shino then walked in with his bugs.

Kiba turned to Sasuke, "We'll distract him, You go stop her." Sasuke nodded as Kiba and his now huge dog Akamaru jumped in. Sasuke waited fro Madara to travel east as he went to Kagome. Her chakra blazed to great heights.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, causing the chakra flow to stop. "Kagome stop.." He stared at her with his Sharingan. Her Sharingan blazed back as her eyes shone with exhaustion. "Sasuke don't interfere.."

"What are you saying.." He hissed lowly.

"If you get in the way you will die.." She whispered.

"So will you." He countered.

"Not only me..." She placed her hand on her abdomen. He looked past her hand, and saw the some what expected. A little chakra was growing inside of her. Sasuke didn't know why, but his breath hitched.

She was pregnant.

Oh, shit.

"If you were smart.." He heard a whisper in his ear. "You would let her do her duty.." He felt a sharp pain in his side as he was pushed away, realising Kagome to the ground. Madara stood where he stood and looked at her.

"Continue.."

Sasuke clenched his fists, as she made her hand signs and continued her healing. He saw Madara made no move to attack him which confused him. "Wondering why your not dead. I made a deal with this girl here.. If she did her job, I wouldn't kill you." Sasuke paid no attention about that, but pulled out his sword.

Madara chuckled. "Well then," He disappeared as Sasuke blocked a blow from his back side. He too disappeared, as Kagome kept on healing.

_'Itachi.. he's stable, now for the others..'_

_"Kagome.."_

She gasped at the voice. She turned to her side and saw Hinata on the ground, blood dripping from her head. "Stop this.. Your not helping anyone.. He will hurt us all no matter what.." Kagome stopped the chakra strings. "Don't hurt yourself... Sasuke-san.. or your baby.."

Kagome's breath hitched. "How did you.."

"Byakugan." She smiled as she stood turning back to the light Zetsu. "Do what you have to do." She ran forward.

_'Hinata-chan..'_ Kagome saw Itachi's eyes open in a slow and confused manor. Sasuke and Madara were in the west side of the forest, Kagome didn't know what was going on she focused on the reborn man. He stayed where he was looking around still in a daze. Kagome left him too himself Hinata's words sinking in.

_'Sasuke..'_ Without a second thought, she ran toward the battle.

* * *

Sasuke breathed in heavily as he took in the pain from his wounds. Lots of thoughts to his mind distracted him,

Kagome.

_(..she was pregnant!)_

Itachi.

_(..he was alive.)_

Sasuke could feel Madara behind him_. _Charging the lighting through his body, Madara's attempt to pierce him was a fail as the knife conducted the chakra and shocked him.

Kagome ran into the west field, placing herself behind the tree close to the battle. Sasuke looked to be wounded, as well as the other Uchiha. He looked like he needed help but, would he want it? She saw them clash again, quickly. Their weapons knocked from their hands as they started hand to hand.

_'His chakra is slowly fading.. One thing to do...'_

Sasuke charged his body again and went straight forward. Grabbing Madara's cloak he used his free hand to grab his wrist, sending the chakra to his system shocking him once again. He seemed to be unaffected, but Sasuke could see the cuts and bruises forming. He flipped back, almost out of chakra. Madara hurt enough.

"Is that all.."

No way.

Tobi whipped out a knife and ran for him. Sasuke attempted to move out of the way but noticed chakra strings to his feet. They tied him to the ground and connected to Madaras wrists.

"Just now noticing, too bad."

He braced himself for the impact but it never came. He looked up and noticed long raven hair.

It was Kagome.

_(..holding Madara's wrists.)_

He saw her break the two strings and back away with him.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't answer but stared at the enemy.

"Foolish," Madara took the kunai,

_(..He didn't know how that got there.)_

From his side. "You should have finished your job. Now I'll have to kill you." Madara clenched his teeth. He didn't have time for this. He could feel Zetsu weaken and Kisame losing as the Leaf ninja searched for them. He had to finish it.

"Get out of here." Sasuke started. Kagome again didn't say nothing but stood off to the side.

Madara made a couple of hand signs and soon they found themselves in a genjutsu. Release didn't work, as they stared at the black and red scene. They heard a chuckle in the air. Sharingan eyes stared at them from the sky. Another chuckle was heard.

Kagome looked to the ground and saw vines grab her legs. They made their way up her body and enclosed her. She struggled but didn't move at all. She looked to the side and saw Sasuke standing still, engulfed in the vines just starring at the eyes of Madara. Speaking of the devil, Madara appeared in front of them sword in hand. He walked up to Kagome and chuckled again.

He didn't say anything but stab her in their shoulder. She winced out loud as she felt the pain seep in. Sasuke started to struggle. "Leave her alone!" Madara took out the sword.

_(Violently.)_

And stabbed her other shoulder. She started to bleed heavily as he repeated the process but stab her thighs. She could feel Sasuke's anger.

_(..and it was just a Genjutsu.)_

When Madara stabbed her stomach, Sasuke snapped. He felt his eyes bleed as the power Itachi passed to him, shoot out. Black flames shot toward Madaras form as the Genjutsu dispersed.

He panted as they both feel to the ground. Madara was bleeding heavily when the red and black world vanished. Kagome fell to her knees but rose to her feet, she bleeding heavily. Sasuke stood and stared at Madara who shined his Sharingan.

"Enough.." He said as he disappeared. Sasuke snapped his head.

_'Where was he?' _

Sasuke couldn't feel his chakra, but regret it when Kagome disappeared from his side. Reappearing with the ninja he was looking for. A kunai to her throat.

_(He was playing dirty..)_

"I've already killed your baby.." He clenched his jaw. "Now for the girl..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stabbed Kagome through the heart.

_Poof!_

A clone?

How?

"What the hell!" Madara yelled. "I saw the chakra network it was...pink." He should have known.

"Fooled you.."

Sasuke turned to Kagome, who was,

_(unharmed. Not bleeding.)_

Standing behind the tree. "The chakra I used was my miko energy," She turned to them. "But now I'm out of chakra."

Madara knew he was in no shape to fight. Tsukiyomi was enough for him, plus all the chidori blasts and shocks. And his quick fight with the Leaf ninja. He closed his one eye. Feeling the wind blow around him. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Watching the black flames rapidly go towards them.

Everything went in slow motion.

Sasuke saw the flames coming toward him.

He could hear Kagome's call for him to move but it was too late. When the black flames came within reach, he was engulfed in an orange glow. He recognized as Susano'o. But it wasn't his. He turned to see Itachi standing in front of Kagome. His Sharingan blazing.

Kagome was surprised to say the least. Itachi had came out of nowhere. So the jutsu worked. He activated the Susano'o skeleton, and it attack the other Uchiha with anger. She could see Itachi's smirk from behind him. She watched as Madara was cut by the sword of the monster. It confused her. How does Sasuke and Itachi have the same, when Itachi gave the power to Sasuke.. there had to be some explanation.

Madara made no sound as he was dissembled in front of them.

Could it really be over.

Over the cloak Kagome could see ancient marking littered his body.

She recognized those markings.

As Susano'o disappeared, Kagome passed Itachi and went to Sauske who stared at the remains of the ninja.

"Sasuke.." He snapped out of his trance, as she felt Naruto and the others coming to them. Zetsu and Kisame dead.

"It's over..." She said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, only one thought left.

_She was pregnant._

**TBC**

After all of that Sasuke is still surprised xD He is so funny sometimes x) I hope you liked it :) Idk how many hcapters left..

Reviews required: 10 or up or less x)


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm... :)

How many chapters should I do now? Could this be the last :D? :3

**Warning:** Reader may be confused.. If so read the last two chapters.

**Real Warning:** Nothing comes to mind xD

* * *

Sasuke and Kagome and the rest of the Leaf Nine stared at Itachi with weary eyes. What were they going to do with him.. He was brought back to life by Kagome.. they hoped the Elders wouldn't put that against her. Itachi just stared at the ground.. avoiding weary eyes and glares.

_'Itachi couldn't help what he said. He did it to protect you, because he loved you...' _

_'Your life was more important to him than the village itself...'_

Madara's words from that night, echoed in his mind. Itachi was dead back then, and he regretted killing him.. But now he was alive and the truth was finally in his head. Sasuke watched Itachi look at him, his eyes shinning with something he couldn't make out.

Kakashi furrowed his brows to the side. "Well since your alive now, it's your choice whether you come back to the village, or be killed again."

Kagome felt Sasuke flinch at Kakashi's choice of words.

Itachi shook his head with a calm expression, "I don't wish to run anymore."

Kakashi nodded as he engaged another question on him.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome turned to see all the Rookie's starring at her, curiously. "Naruto.." She smiled. He walked over to her with Sakura, a girl with blond hair, a girl with brunette hair and Hinata. "Were glad your safe!" Kagome nodded a thanks.

"Ano.. Kagome-san.." The blonde started. "Forehead and dumb ass here," Kagome blinked at the nicknames for Sakura and Naruto,

_(Well not really Naruto's..)_

"They say your an Uchiha like Sasuke.. Is that true?" Kagome blinked again. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Ino, this is TenTen," She pointed to the brunette, "Nice to meet you."

When Kagome felt Sasuke leave her side she smiled. "Like wise. Yes, I am an Uchiha, weird I know, I've just been in hiding." Ino and Tenten nodded in understanding.

"Hey Kagome-chan.." Naruto whispered in her ear. "Are you.. you know.. conceived?" Kagome sighed.

"Yes."

"Ah!" Naruto jumped back, shocked. "Now there's going to be one more Teme to get on my last nerves!" Kagome bowed her head as everyone,

_(..EVERYONE!)_

Looked over to her shocked. Sasuke looked the other way, when the guys turned smirks to him.

"Naruto!" Sakura hit him over the head. Out of her own depression, "How could you call someone's unborn baby a _teme_!"

"I'm Sorry! God!"

Hinata rubbed his lump on his head as Itachi let a small smile appear on his face. "Alright everyone let's move!" Kakashi announced as everyone started off. Sasuke kept a close eye on Kagome. Her pace slow due to the lack of chakra.

Kagome was aware of Sasuke's eyes, and held back a smile. Wondering something..

"Kakashi.." She started causing him to look, "Did Danzou send all of you here?"

"Oh not at all." Kakashi faced forward again. "Danzou didn't want us to come, but Tsunade awoke and she resumed her place. She sent only five of us after you, but then Naruto and others came, stating that Tsunade thought we needed the extra help. And basically, the village is half defenseless."

Kagome was both thankful and guilty. Thankful, Tsunade had awoken, guilty because of all this trouble just for her. Even more guilty, because she revived a

_(Use to be..)_

Dead threat

Itachi.

But he didn't seem all that bad. Sure he didn't talk, and kept his distance, but there was just something about him...

She turned to her right when she felt something brush against her hand. It was Sasuke's hand, he looked straight ahead.

Oh yeah.

She suppressed a nervous laugh. She wondered what her mom would say..

You know about her being with child..

_SasuKag..._

"Good work Kakashi! And to you all." Tsunade congratulated.

It's been two weeks since she's been back here and everything looked great. The village was almost finished, slowed, but almost finished. She hasn't seen her family yet, she was anxious. Tsunade talked with Itachi, saying he would have to be held for interrogation and all that before he could be trusted. The ninja in the room, minus Sasuke and Kagome, stood weary of him. Though he didn't seem to mind.

"Kakashi, give me a report later. Neji please escort Itachi to Ibiki. Naruto, Kagome, stay. The rest of you dismissed."

They gave a small bow and exited. Sasuke was the last out, closing the door, he waited outside of it. Listening intently on the conversation.

"Naruto, the council and I have discussed it, and, good news, we are starting your Hokage training. Tomorrow." Kagome looked over to Naruto, who stood still.. Nothing.

_'Spoke to soon..'_

"Aha!" Naruto said. "Finally.." He looked so happy. His eyes shined, and his grin was so.. free. Tsunade smiled at him as she dismissed him.

"Whoa! Teme!"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke quieted him as they bumped into each other. Naruto confused.

"Kagome," they heard Tsunade start. "Itachi is alive because of you, am I correct?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai."

Tsunade sighed. "Well the Elders won't be happy, but whatever they decide, keep in mind I have no power of what they decide to do." Kagome nodded, feeling queasy. "Alright. Enough of that." She looked to see Tsunade smirking behind folded hands. "I heard, that you were pregnant."

Kagome resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes. News spreads faster than need be. Or rather, than she liked. She nodded anyways. "Well, before you visit home, I want you to stop by the hospital, get yourself fully healed. And keep in mind. Watch your back." Kagome nodded. "Dismissed." Kagome bowed and walked out, dazed.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize she was walking, but not moving. Her head was against something hard. She stopped and looked up to see Sasuke shaking his head.

"Kagome-chan! Pay more attention!" Naruto joked. Kagome smiled, embarrassed. "I'll see you guys later!" Naruto waved and poofed. Kagome smiled before turning back to Sasuke.

"Hospital." Sasuke said grabbing her right hand. Kagome nodded, as they made their way to the medical center.

_SasuKag_

Sasuke groaned, mentally. Kagome sat on the medical table, waiting to be examined. Oh and what luck, that Karin had a shift now. When she walked in her face immediately held that annoying blush. To say her nurse outfit was _too_ nursey. The skirt only inches above her upper thigh. The vest showing more breasts. She wore stockings, flats.. the whole package. When she saw Kagome with him, she sent a quiet glare to her.

Kagome taped her hand on her leg. Karin, was the bitchiest, slutish nurse ever.

_(..EVER!)_

She constantly talked her trash, and belittled everyone. Her and Kagome had a past, a not so good one.. And what luck she had her.

Karin wrote down something on her paper, and walked toward them, smiling to sweetly at Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke-kun, what brings you here with.. _her._" She spat the last word.

"Hn." Sauske said. Karin glanced at her pad. So, the Hokage ordered her to come for an examination. Uncomfortably, Kagome removed her shirt so Karin could inspect her. Her organs were fine, and her vitals were flowing. "So, little Kags is pregnant, feel sorry for the sucker who would want to hook up with you."

Kagome let out a quiet controlled breath. 'I should place my fist in her mouth..'

"Cut the crap Karin." Sasuke said.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to protect her, Even though your forced to watch over her." She purred.

Sasuke sent a glare to her. "Alright _Kagome,_" She spat. "I suggest you rest up and eat something. Come back in two and a half months for the gender and number of your pregnancy." She wrote something final on her paper as she walked out. Switching as usual.

"God, I _hate_ her." Kagome said pulling her shirt back on. She hopped down from the medical table, and walked toward the door. Sasuke walked with her.

_'I wonder why he didn't tell her...'_ She stole a side glance to Sasuke. _'Is he... ashamed?'_

Her thoughts disappeared as she saw her shrine come into view. Anxiousness coming back. _'Mom..'_

Sasuke could feel her nerves. _"God I hate her."_ He recalled her words. Karin had insulted her, called whoever would be with her a sucker. So he was a sucker. But despite his anger toward her for her words, he didn't do anything. He was still in shock for having his first child, he didn't know what to do. _'She's having my baby, and she loves me. And what about me..'_

His thoughts vanished when Kagome knocked at the shrines door.

"Yes?" Ku-Loon answer the door.

"Mom."

Sasuke saw Ku-Loon's eyes water. "Kagome!" Kagome was instantly pulled into a huge embrace. Kagome made sure she kept from being totally squashed. "Aw! Thank you so much Sasuke-san!" Sasuke nodded as they walked inside. Kagome was immediately trampled by the young kids. Sasuke smiled a small smile and walked to the third floor to gather his things. It was time for him to go..

"Okay kids bed time!" Ku-Loon dismissed the kids as Kagome turned to her mother once again. She was engulfed in another warm hug, with tears. "Oh did he hurt you! You look like a skeleton! Lucky the dinner is still warm!" They went to the kitchen and her foster mom made her a plate. "How are you huh?" She sat across from Kagome while she ate. Kagome smiled.

"Well up till now tired."

"To be expected."

"Yeah.." Kagome bit into her rice ball. "Mom, Do you remember when I was fourteen, and you talked to me about having a family."

"Yes. Why?" Ku-Loon raised frightened brows. "He didn't get you pregnant? Did he!"

Kagome quickly shook her head no. Her foster mom wasn't the one to mess with when it comes to pregnancy. She was the type of mom to grab a broom, and beat the crap out of a guy. "No mom.." Ku-Loon relaxed. "_He _didn't..." Kagome kept her gaze down.

"Kagome Lynn Uchiha-Higurashi, What's going on?"

Kagome was confused. She thought she found out about her and Sasuke..

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Ku-Loon's face straightened as she sat down. "By who?"

"Okay promise you won't do anything rash." Ku-Loon just nodded.

"Mom.. I'm having Sasuke's baby."

Ku-Loon rose from her chair.. and fast...

**TBC**

Uh Oh :O Whats mama Higurashi going to do?

Reviews required: 7 or up xD

Not proof read


	11. Chapter 11

Oh no! Suspense! xD...

(**Warning:** Nothing comes to mind)

**Real Warning:** Heart breaking happenings, and Mother Moods xD, Multi-Language.. **(not proof read!)**

* * *

"Mom!"

After Kagome had confessed to her foster mother that she was having Sasuke's baby, she flipped. She started a string of curses in the Higurashi language they call Spanish. (AN: I know its not theirs but In this story it is). She had rose from her seat and walked out the kitchen.

Kagome followed her mom quickly out the door. She was trying make out the words she was saying, still in Spanish. She caught the words, "Liar", "Know one tells me nothing", and "How could he without my permission"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Mama Higurashi exclaimed.

"Mom! you promised you wouldn't flip!"

"To hell with the promise! Hija esto es serio! Im a los jóvenes a ser abuela!" **(1) (2) **

Kagome rolled her eyes, She was fifty two. That's not young. "Mom, please.."

On cue Sasuke walked down the many stairs, confused at all the yelling. "Oh there he is!" Kagome looked at him and saw he had a pack on his shoulder. She raised a confused brow, "Someone called."

He said hesitantly. Glancing at Kagome's foster mother's face, he didn't want to know the situation. "I heard you got Kagome pregnant." Mama Higurashi crossed her arms over her chest and breathed in. Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion, thinking she had already knew.

"A-aa.." He slightly stuttered. Ku-Loon's face reddened at how he was so distant. "Oh? And what's with the pack on your back?"

Kagome saw his expression leave the Earth and go off into space. "Hola! Are you going to answer my question."

Sasuke kept his gaze toward the ground. Wondering what was that Language she spoke. Why was he leaving?... He was leaving because it was time for him to go. Plain as that. Wait, they didn't think that he was leaving Kagome behind... No. He wouldn't leave her behind.

Ku-Loon watched his expression changed. "Kagome tiene un sabor raro en los hombres.." **(3)**

Kagome shook her head. And kept her focus on Sasuke, he turned to them with an unreadable expression. "I'm leaving."

Ku-Loon raised two angry brows. "Oh and your going to just leave Kagome here. No, no, no! I'm not raising anymore kids and you have a responsibility as a Father-" Ku-Loon went on and on. Kagome watched Sasuke with a, hurt/confused expression. He was leaving.. Probably back to his home at the Mansion. But why?

Was he leaving her..

Abandoning her..

Could she be right about him being ashamed, that he was having a child with her. She blinked as her mother kept talking. "..Now tell me what do you plan on doing?" Sasuke had walked over to them. Keeping arms length distance from Kuki. Sasuke breathed in a sigh,

"Miss. I don't plan on leaving Kagome and my child behind. But I think it's between me and Kagome on the rest of the situation."

Ku-Loon backed away. So she wasn't involved, oh hell no.. "Nino! Pase lo que pase sigo su madre y yo tenemos derecho en esta situación!" **(4)** Ku-Loon exclaimed. Sasuke raised a confused brow as Kagome calmed her mother down. One thing on his mind.. What the fuck were they saying. It was like they were speaking alien. He didn't understand anything.

"Okay fine. I won't get involved, but if you," She pointed to Sasuke. Her mother's intuition kicking in. "If you ever hurt Kagome's heart." She clenched her fists, a cracking sound animated. "I will do you, just like I did Inuyasha Tashio!" Ku-Loon walked angrily past him and up to the second floor, letting out a string of curses, that Sasuke still didn't recognize.

Kagome flinched at the name, 'Inuyasha', but that was story for later though. Sasuke turned back to her. His face blank. Kagome placed her weight on one foot, thinking.

It was a big move. Sasuke thought. But, for the sake the family he was trying to make, it was a necessary step. "Kagome," He started. She stopped her thinking and turned to him, biting her lip. "I'm not leaving you behind..." He trailed. Asking himself why can't he get this over with.

"I want you to move in with me..."

Okay, not what she was expecting. Sure she expected something like 'I'll take care of you', and 'Leaving was not honorable', and things like that but she never expected him to want her to move in with him.

Her brows raised, causing her to take a shocked and confused expression. Sasuke's face blank..

"Move.. you?" She managed to get out.

_(..But it was obviously a failure..)_

Sasuke didn't say anything, but let his mind wander to Mars.

_(..Or whatever planet he was on..)_

_'He wants me to move in with him.. That's huge. and so fast...?'_ Kagome thought. She looked toward the stairs past Sasuke. His face was still blank yet she could trace a sense of something in his eyes. Her face hardened, preparing herself for her answer.

"Sasuke," She started with a shaky breath, "I-I need sometime to think about this... I mean I have duties and old things to straighten out here first..." She didn't know where she was going with this. She really did want to go with him but something was telling her that she should think about it first. He seemed to have understood because his face came back to Earth and he nodded his head. Kagome tensed when he started to walk, toward her.

Hoping that he did understand. What if he didn't.. and resented her for it. So many things that could go wrong. Surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her.

"Take all the time you need. But don't be surprised.." He trailed on purpose. Kagome raised a brow confused, thoroughly. He had placed a short kiss to her neck, and walked out.

Just like that.

What did he mean by, 'But don't be surprised..'

He didn't even finish his sentence. Kagome couldn't do anything now but walked up the stairs to find her, still raven mad, mother. Kind of afraid to confront her mom. She was angry for some reason. She thought her mom would be the least excited for her. But instead her reaction was the same as when she told her mom Inuyasha had cheated on her. Maybe it was her moms intuition.

She would get her answer soon, because she spotted her mom, closing the room Sasuke had once occupied. Ku-Loon turned to her and smiled her motherly warm smile. "Kagome,"

"Mom.." Kagome whispered. Ku-Loon came closer to her foster daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Mom, he asked me to move in with him."

Ku-Loon's smile didn't falter, "Oh really? So, your leaving.."

Kagome shook her head, inwardly confused about her moms reaction. "Not just yet.. I told him I had to think about it because-"

"Kagome," Ku-Loon's smile brightened. "Don't let me back up your decisions. Your old enough now, and I just want you to be safe." she gained tears in her eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt again." She finished. Kagome felt her mom pull her into a tight hug.

Inuyasha, not only had an influence on her, but on her foster mom as well. When Ku-Loon pulled away she smiled again, "Kagome, the only thing I want you to be sure is that he won't turn out like Inuyasha is."

Kagome nodded with a smile and hugged her foster mom once again. "Mom, I promise. I'll be fine." Ku-Loon gave a nodded and walked past Kagome. _'Meja, Sasuke is a great man. But, there are somethings, that I know that you will both will have to work out...'_ She walked toward the kitchen. _'But it's not my place to interfere.'

* * *

_

Kagome put on her blue bra and blue underwear. A long shower is just what she needed. Her hair that still wet clung to her back. She wiped off her face from the water and looked into the mirror. Its been two and a half weeks since she found out that she was pregnant. Strangely, her stomach started to grow a little bulge, almost like shes gained some weight. She grabbed a towel and squeezed her hair with it, walking out of her room.

It's been four days since Sasuke asked her to move with him.

Three days now, since shes moved in slowly. Over the days shes had to finish up her miko duties here and make sure the orphans were good enough to leave with her elderly mother. Rin the most upset because she was leaving. That's why she hasn't stayed with Sasuke yet, she was worried for Rin. She had no family, and her real family was robbed and killed by bandits. And Kagome was all she had.

Kagome stopped drying her hair and sighed.

"Problem?"

She sighed again. Not surprised to find Sasuke laying on her bed. When she didn't stay with him, he would come through her window, still not admitting he was terrified of her mother. Kagome dropped her towel on the floor and opened her drawer and found an over large shirt. She put it on and sighed again.

"It's Rin. I'm worried about her."

Sasuke sat up so he was sitting, "What about her?"

Kagome sat on the other side of the bed, her back facing him. "Well, I'm leaving her behind... and she has no other family. I just feel bad." Sasuke knew that wasn't all that was bothering her. Sure, her voice was sincere when she spoke of Rin but also distant when stating it. There was something he didn't know about and it could probably answer a lot of questions about her past.

"What else?" Kagome had turned to him while she was laying down. He pulled her to his chest as she cuddled to him.

_'I just want you to be sure he won't turn out like Inuyasha..'_

"Long story.." She whispered.

"I got time." He pulled her closer.

Did she want to tell him. It was a long story indeed, but it was also personal. "Well, have you ever heard of the Tashio family..."

Sasuke furrowed his face. "No."

"Well they are this rich family that use to live in Konoha. The head of the family was named InuTashio and he had a wife name Izayou (Sp?). When I went to the academy for the first time I was put in a class with his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," Though she felt uncomfortable talking about it, she went on. "After our first exam to be Genin I was put on the team of a Jounin named Tashi. My team members were a girl named Kame and Inuyasha. Well for a long time we've all been friends and got along well. But after a while I found myself starting to like Inuyasha more than a friend."

_Flash Back_

_Kagome, at seventeen, watched her crush and her sensei battle at the forest at the end of the village. Her best friend Kame sat next to her smiling at the clouds. Kame had been watching Inuyasha and their sensei fight as well, until she looked over to her best friend, who was lost by Inuyasha's looks. Something boiled into her stomach, because she knew Kagome had started to love Inuyasha like she had ever since the academy. _

_"Eh? Eyeing Inuyasha are you?"_

_Kagome turned to Kame with a blush, that was very hard to miss. "U-uh no.."_

_Kame laughed. "Come on kags you can't fool me."_

_Kagome bowed her head and messed around with her fingers, still with a blush. "Well, Kame how did you find out." Kame felt herself want to frown. But she didn't. _

_Instead she smiled. "Well, because your always starring at him duh!" Her fake smile was missed by Kagome as Inuyasha and their Jounin came over. "Alright that's enough for today." then he disappeared. _

_Kagome laughed as Inuyasha collapsed with some incoherent words. Kame got an evil glint in her eye. _

_"Hey Yasha-kun!" Kame started. "Why don't you and Kagome have lunch together eh?"_

_Kagome turned to her best friends with a shocked face. Inuyasha blinked and then nodded. "Sure. You coming?" _

_"Nah! I'll leave you two to yourselves."_

_"Kame.." Kagome had whispered dangerously._

_"Alright bye guys!" Kame then disappeared. She went to her own home, sad. If only Kagome didn't like him, if only he could see her not Kagome._

_The next day Kagome and Inuyasha were announced a couple. People nudged at inuyasha's side calling him lucky and everything. Kame congratulated Kaogme through her own depression. Kagome didn't notice. she was so happy. She and Inuyasha were not separable. She sighed happily._

_Kame had went into the forest that day. Angry and depressed. She looked out to the crystal river and cried. _

_"Ah whats wrong young one?" she turned to see a man in a.. ape costume? His one eye visible._

_"Nothing." she replied._

_"Oh, but I think their is.. Troubles with love." Kame wiped the tears from her eyes as an answer. "Oh I see, Inuyasha and Kagome. you wish for them to be separate, and Inuyasha could be yours.." Kame whipped her head to him. wondering how he knew all of that. The man walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I can make things all better." _

_"You can?"_

_"Oh of course.." He took out a bright shining jewel fragment. "It's the only one in the world. the Shikon jewel."_

_Kame widened her eyes. The shikon jewel was just a legend, of the mikos. Legend that was over a hundred years old. He placed the jewel in her hands. "Place this jewel inside of you, and everything will be okay." Kame didn't understand. But what shes heard from the legends, she made a deep cut to her wrists and placed the shard in. Wincing when the sharp object sunk into her skin healing it. "Now.." _

_She didn't know what happened next, she thought she blacked out... _

_Kagome had just awoken, a nagging feeling in her stomach. It was before dawn and her foster mom was doing the miko duties. She yawned and decided to take a trip to Inuyashas. 'I haven't seen Kame all week..' Where has she been.._

_"I'll be back mom!" Kagome ran down the stairs and toward the Tashio house. She smiled as a couple of citizens waved to her. She made it past the guards at the gate, who seemed sympathetic toward her. She shrugged off the returning nagging feeling and ran to Inuyasha's room._

_"Inuyasha.."_

_Her hand stopped mid air, as she heard the womanly moan. Her hand shook, as the nagging feeling finally settled in. Slowly she grabbed the door knob and opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes._

_It was Inuyasha and Kame, and they were... _

_Kagome felt her bottom lip tremble, what was going on. Kame must have noticed her because she turned toward the door. A smirk on her face? Kagome didn't understand. Why would her best friend do this, even though she knew how she felt about him. She felt hot tears build into her eyes. Inuyasha turned toward her soon after. His eyes showed nothing but lust._

_"Kagome what are you doing here?" He had the nerve to ask. _

_"I-Inuyasha, w-what," She couldn't get out what she wanted to say. Kame had rose from the bed, covered by the familiar red sheets. A sneer on her face. "K-Kame, Y-you."_

_Kame had narrowed her eyes. "How could you!" Kagome snapped. Just then Kame started to chuckle. Her eyes made a direct contact with hers, "Because you have everything." Kagome clenched her jaw. "you had a family, even though you are a foster child. You have Inuyasha, and i just wanted some of the happiness you had." she smirked again. "and Inuyasha didn't seem to mind giving me some of that happiness."_

_"What are you saying? Inuyasha and I never-"_

_"So!" Kame snapped. "You don't get it!"_

_"Your right I don't!" Kagome took a step forward. "Inuyasha, how could you?" She asked him. He narrowed his eyes to her. Why? Inuyasha's eyes turned blank and his demeanor turned hateful. "Because i never liked you." He started._

_"What are you saying?" Kagome said more quietly. she couldn't believe what he was saying. He was the one to ask her out, he asked her to be with him. So why would he deny his feelings for her. It wasn't right. and it was all Kame's fault._

_"Kagome open your eyes, your nothing. Nothing but a weak shadow of Kame. She's the better prize. Shes everything your not. you think that I actually cared about you? I learned of your feelings for me from Kame herself, I pitied you, because I didn't even like you." Kagome's eyes widened. "But you were my team mate and I couldn't risk our success because of your hurt feelings."_

_So it was all a game. _

_She had been played._

_The feeling that over whelmed her, was too strong. She had to get out of there.. at all costs. Her best friend.. Her BEST friend, had taken Inuyasha from her. And now they say they planned all of this. She was the weakest link because of her feelings. _

_The barrier holding her tears broke as she bowed her head and turned her heel. Running as fast as her trained legs could go. _

_Kame smirked evilly as Kagome disappeared from sight. The shard in her wrist exiting her body, Kame fell to the ground as Inuyasha blinked away his mind control. Neither of them knew what had happened. And before they knew it, Ku-Loon Higurashi had confronted them. Telling them, to stay away from Kagome. Inuyasha got the bad end of the bargain. His father saw him as a big disgrace, he being punished. The punisher, Ku-Loon Higurashi. And she gave it to him. _

_They both haven't seen Kagome since then. Both wondering what happened. _

_End of Flash Back_

TBC

What will Sauske-kun say about this? :O

Reviews required: 4 and up (Wow im letting the reviews slip big time.. I wonder if i would get enough. If not... Well ;D)

* * *

**(1)**= Daughter this is serious.

**(2)**=I'm to young to be a grandmother

**(3)**= Kagome you have a weird taste in men.

**(4)**= Boy, No matter what happens im still her mother and i have a right in this situation


	12. Chapter 12

Hello :3, the next chapter is here, hallelujah! xD

(**Warning:** Eh.. You'll see)

**Real Warning:** Multi-Language, That's it xD

Oh **Akary Yami,** Thanks for the.. pointer. I didn't know that the N was wrote that way xD

* * *

Speechless.

The art of not talking, or not having anything to say. The story was so livid he could almost picture it. Her sad face, her fresh tears.. He didn't like it. Not one bit. And now he resented this Inuyasha for what he has done.

It was weird.

This feeling that nagged his conscience. He had this strong urge to find this man, rip him to pieces, then burn them. And maybe go as far as reviving him, only to do it all over again. His protectiveness over her has grown drastically. And its only gotten worse. Sure this was all three years ago, but it still affected her, and by memory her foster mom.

Is this why, Ku-Loon, was so angry with him?

He told himself that was a stupid question.

When Kagome had finished her story, she hid her face into Sasuke's chest, trying to stop the tears that threatened to come out. She couldn't show Sasuke that she felt this way after so long. It would show how weak she really was.

Just like Inuyasha said.

Sasuke felt Kagome bury her face into his chest. He pulled her even closer to him, as a way of comfort. Once he felt Kagome shake her head slightly he realized it.

It would be difficult.

Difficult for them to be together. They had so many closed doors. Things they don't want to reveal to each other. Things that were personal. It would be hard for them to be a family, when.. they don't know the slightest thing about each other.

But Sasuke wasn't going to give up.

He didn't care how long it took. He would learn more about her, her past and he would be part of her future. When Kagome's breath came slowly, he knew she fell asleep. He felt sleep start to over come him, making a vow, he would find out all he can.

Why?

Because he's an Uchiha. And Uchiha's don't give up.

He wouldn't admit this, and especially to Naruto, Not giving up, had become his ninja way.

_SasuKag_

Oh, she hated mornings. No she _loathed_ mornings. And being pregnant didn't help. She sat in front of the toilet, her head hovering over it, the morning sickness settling in. She coughed as she felt her dinner come up and enter it. Her stomach churned, signaling it was done pushing food up her throat. Her head pounded as Sasuke helped her up, she could tell he was concerned, no matter how blank he looked. He helped her get to the sink. She had to brush her teeth.

She spit some multi-colored tooth paste down the sink as she rinsed her mouth. Sasuke flushed the toilet. Very disgusted. Watching her throw up what she ate, was not a good experience. It was ashamed to admit, but this was the first time hes seen her jump up and run to the bathroom, just to throw up. At first he wanted to rush her to the hospital. But she briefly explained what was going on before throwing up her dinner.

Kagome turned back to him with a weak smile.

"Well that was embarrassing," Her voice strained. "Sorry."

Sasuke grabbed her right hand and lead her back to bed. "Nah." Kagome laid back in bed, wanting to get back up, but shes learned that she has to wait for Sasuke to leave. He thinks that she should stay in bed until she has the baby. Out of his own worry and concern, but Kagome, silently, disagreed. "There's still some work left in the market. I'll be back later." He had a rubbed her arm as a sign of reassurance. He walked toward the window and disappeared. Kagome laughed, remembering he still didn't want to face her mother.

After her fit of giggles Kagome rose from the bed and went to her dresser, taking out her miko robes. She tied her hair into a low ponytail and made herself some hair loops. Her stomach slightly showed through the haori, she still wondering why she was this big, in only three weeks. Shrugging she went down the many stairs of the shrine and to the kitchen. Where she knew her mom was. The orphans sat around the table laughing and chatting.

"Ohayo!" Kagome greeted.

"Ohayo!" Everyone said. Kagome went to the closest corner of the table and kissed Rin on the forehead. "Hey Rin." Rin laughed and hugged Kagomes thigh. Kagome smiled as she let go, her mother placing plates in front of the kids. Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek. "Hey mom."

"Morning." Ku-Loon smiled.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well," Ku-Loon turned back to the stove. "We have a meeting with the lords about our property again." Kagome groaned out loud. Those meetings made her want to rip the heads of the lords off. They are always trying to tear down the shrine to create some kind of ROOT base. But the shrine has been in the family for generations, and they didn't give it up. "Then we have a new kid coming in today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, someone had a child last night, but escaped the hospital. No one knows who it was but the baby is abandoned and they have no one who will take it." Kagome hated stories like that. Someone has a child but leaves it all alone. That's why she took much pride in running the orphanage with her mom.

"Oh, well when is he coming and when is the meeting?"

"The meeting is in a few weeks, and they child well-"

_Ding Dong_

"That should be it." Ku-Loon left the stove as Kagome took over. She put the grease into the trash and placed the pan into the sink, rinsing her hands. She went to the door, to see her mom talking to a woman. A strange woman. She had red eyes, hair that was in a ponytail, but it was short. Her bangs framed her face. Her ears were weirdly pointed, as earrings hung from them. Her voice was calm and content, that had Kagomes sense tingle with danger. She held an infant. The young boy was asleep. He had lavender hair and very pale skin, and oddly enough, held a blue orb.

Kagome walked toward them, as the lady smirked a smile to her. "Hello. Im Kagura, Im assuming your Kagome."

"Aa. Nice to meet you." Ku-Loon took the infant from Kaguras hands. Kagome eyed the woman strangely. Not liking this feeling that came from her. Deciding not to ponder on it, she heard Kagura thank them for taking the baby in. Apparently, she works at the hospital and was ordered to bring it here. But Kagome has never seen her in the hospital before. That gave her suspicion.

"No problem, I assume you'll be stopping by to check on him?"

"Yes, not always me but I'll have someone come and make sure hes doing okay."

"Aa. I'll see you soon then."

"Yes. See you soon." Kagura bowed slightly and turned and left. Kagome closed the door for her mom, who held the baby boy. Still, feeling the sense of danger. She shook it off and turned to her mother, who smiled at the child, who was extraordinary handsome. "What should we name him?" Ku-Loon asked, remembering no name was left behind.

Kagome pondered on names, leaving her chosen names out of the options. "Well, how bout Hakudoshi?" She was referring to the childs hair. Ku-Loon nodded and repeated the name. Liking how it sounds.

"Hakudoshi it is then."

Kagome smiled as Ku-Loon handed her the child, gasping when he opened his eyes. Revealing a almost white lavender. He looked so innocent. Kagome smiled again as he tightened the grip on his orb. Ku-Loon was escorting the orphans out to the orphan house, when Kagome saw it.

The weird light that reflected from the blue orb. The baby seemed to have gained a venomous aura that tingled her miko senses. _'Demon..' _Her mind screamed. But how? It was an infant with no fangs or baby claws..

What was this orb that shined. The baby gained a smirk as he watched her gaze into her thoughts. Kagome didn't notice his eyes darken..

_SasuKag_

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

Sakura ran to them as they met on the bridge this morning. Surprised, she was the last one to get here (Well besides Kakashi, who was always two hours late). Naruto turned to her energetically and waved his butt off. "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke just turned to her with a nod of his head. She smiled at both of them and asked how there morning was. "Well-" Naruto started. Sakura rolled her eyes. The usual conflict between ramen or something healthy. He choose ramen. "Sasuke-kun, how was your morning?" Sakura tried.

"Hn."

What she expected. But what she didn't expect, was Naruto to crack a fit of loud laughter's. "Funny you ask that!" Naruto managed to stutter out, as Sasuke gained a threatening expression. Naruto only laughed more as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "The teme had to help Kagome this morning. He said that she was throwing up, but before she made it to the bathroom, she throw up on him!" Naruto fell over in laughter as Sasuke death glared at him. Sakura couldn't help the fit of giggles that came from her mouth.

A woman being pregnant was not only hard for a woman but for a man as well. Naruto laughter had stopped when Kakashi poofed on the red tori.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura's laughter died down to fake anger. Kakashi waved his hand and started his fake excuse, earning the usual "Yeah Right!"

Kakashi jumped from the Tori, surprisingly not reading his book. "Well there is an actual reason while I'm late. The Hokage called me and informed me on a new mission-"

"Oh! What kind sensei? Huh Huh!" Naruto jumped.

Kakashi sighed, at the sensei, "Well as you know the festival of Spring is coming this year. And surprising the Rain village has asked for our peace. They wish to come to the festival, to seal the treaty. Tsunade-sama is very suspicious. she wants us and a few other squads watching for anything suspicious, during the preparations."

"Yatta! This sound exciting."

"Hn." Sauske could care less. As long as this got done, and it didn't be so troublesome. "So what are we doing today?" He asked.

"Well you could start checking out the staff of the preparations, they should be in the market." And with that he disappeared. Typical Kakashi.

"Well that's easy." Sakura said turning to him. "Let's go?"

"Hn." They started walking off the red bridge. "Hey wait for me!" Naruto ran after them

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome went out of her room, changed from her miko garbs to a white sun dress with blue flats that matched her hair.

"Que?" **(1)** She said running down the stairs toward the kitchen. There her mom was holding Hakudoshi while making some food. "Kagome, can you go to the store and buy some more diapers, oh and baby formula!"

"Hai. Anything else?"

"No that's it for now!" Ku-Loon turned a smile to her. Kagome nodded ran back upstairs to grab her purse. She was half way down the second floor, when she heard her mom answer the door. It seems she was talking to a man. There was a mans voice and it was awfully familiar.

"Kagome you have a visitor."

Kagome reached the bottom of the last steps and her eyes widened.

_SasuKag_

It was twenty-minutes later and Sasuke was walking down the market side with his team. They haven't found anything suspicious, or weird. Just regular merchants and villagers, setting up and decorating for the festival. Naruto blabbed on and on about his Hokage training. Sasuke glared ta him every time Naruto would say "Haha teme" and "I'm so going to rule you". Sasuke huffed mentally, like he could _ever_ rule him.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's antics, proud of him. She would now and then glance at Sasuke to see what he was doing, only to see his brooding face. He seemed to be thinking.

"Ne? Sauske-kun.." Sasuke didn't turn to her but turned his eyes to her. "You seem distant, is anything bothering you?" Same old annoying and pestering Sakura. Always has to know what was going on with him. It was actually comforting. Sakura did and always cared for his well being, its actually grown on him. Although he could never love her that way, maybe she was like a sister... or something close to that.

"He's probably thinking about the lame missions I'm going to give him!" Naruto choked on his laugh. Sasuke shook off the unwanted anger that nicked his stomach. When Naruto's laughter died down, their was finally piece.

Too late.

"Hey!,"

"What now Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Isn't that Kagome-chan?" Naruto pointed to the market ahead of them. Sasuke and Sakura starred ahead, it was Kagome.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion and slight anger.

What was she doing with Itachi?

**(1)** = What?

what is she doing with Itachi ? :O


	13. Chapter 13

_Well greetings readers xD Now if your reading this read this note **BEFORE** you go to the story! this is important_

_Now fellow followers, or first timers of my work;_

_I will not be updating at all... it seems weird but i have one main reason as to why i might discontinue this story.._

_1) The lack of reviews... I mean I'm a very strict author. Ive grown to **love** the feed back from my fellow authors or readers. And the lack of feed back really hurts my ego, i think maybe it wasn't good or other things. I really need the feed back and the lack of it... contributes to my feelings._

_If you get what i mean, i want at least **17** reviews for this chapter :)_

_This story is going to long... meaning it will have more than just one plot! and more than 30 chapters! :O_

_This story isn't even **HALF** done xD_

_So i hope u get excited, but enjoy this chapter (if you can :()_

_P.S : Not proof read !  
_

* * *

It was... strange..

I mean come on

Who would expect Itachi Uchiha, the same man who _murdered_ her _entire_ family, to come up at her door step, just to _talk_...

Yeah, not the most normal thing.

Kagome shook her head of the suspicion, thinking that Itachi would never try anything..

Wait scratch that.

She didn't know if he would, she didn't know him that well. She placed her hair in a ponytail as they walked side by side down the busy market. Busy as in everyone was preparing for the annual festival. Kagome was excited, one her family was coming back into town and two, well she loved spring.

Well enough of her lets turn to the man next to her.

Itachi Uchiha, Well what did he want. What did he want to talk about?

..

.

_"I-Itachi, what are you doing here?" Kagome frozen at the end of the stair way. Ku-loon narrowed her eyes at the twenty-something year old man standing at her door way, asking for her foster daughter. He seemed calm and collective, but hell he was crazy. At least that's what Ku-loon thought._

_"I would just like a word with you, Kagome, if its okay." His voice masculine and straight forward._

_"Oh i don't think so," Ku-loon started. "You are not to come here and demand a talk with Kagome just like that. Hell no! After what you've done, I won't allow it."_

_Kagome still stared at the man that wouldn't make eye contact with her but with her, still yelling, mother-figure. Kagome shook off the shock and calmed down her mother, who looked like she was willing to drop Hakudoshi, to tackle the Uchiha to the ground._

_"Mom its okay_._ Ir a terminar de cocine por favor." **(1)**_

_Ku-loon gave one last glare to It____achi, then left with a last word. Kagome turned to the oldest, stoic Uchiha, "You're just in time, i was going to get some diapers. Come along."_

___Kagome watched him nod slightly as they walked out._

___"And make sure you come back alive!"_

___Kagome sighed._

___.._

___._

So here they are walking down the busy market. Kagome searching for the diapers, while Itachi was thinking about what he wanted to say. Strange, hes always had something to say, but now it seems hes speechless.

"So," Kagome started awkwardly, "What is your sentence?"

Sentence as in, what were the elders going to do with him.

Itachi shrugged slightly. "They say I will have to stay on house arrest for at least a year."

Kagome nodded slowly, now out of conversation ideas. It went silent for awhile as Kagome took them to the baby store. "I'm here about Sasuke," Itachi started out of nowhere causing Kagome, who was already nervous, to jump.

"Sasuke? What about him?" She knew whatever questions he asked, would probably have to do with Sasuke's past when he left, but that's not something Kagome felt she should just talk about.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" Itachi voice sounded so... gossipy.

Weird.

Kagome literally twitched. "Rumors?"

Oh she hated, no_ loathed_ rumors. "What rumors?" She turned fully to him with a pair of huggie diapers in her hand. Itachi blinked then chuckled a bit, at her expression.

"People have been saying that you and Sasuke are together, and are having a baby."

Oh, is that all?

"Well, technically, we aren't... err.. together_ together_.." Kagome was confused. What were they? These questions started to plague her mind.

"Kagome," She was surprised, when Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked up.

..

.

"Hold it Naruto!" Sakura grabbed the orange collar of Naruto's shirt holding him in place. She and Sasuke had spotted Kagome picking up diapers..

With Itachi of all people.

Sakura could feel the uneasiness of Sasuke as he watched Kagome turn to his older brother and talk, almost casual looking.

"Whats the deal you guys, lets go see what's going on!" Naruto said. Confused as to why they were just watching.

Sakura didn't answer, but turned to Sasuke for an answer, command or anything. But she just saw him starring like, 'What the fuck?'.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, while holding back Naruto.

Sasuke said nothing but quietly walked forward, his face hard. Where does Itachi get off talking so casually to Kagome. Sasuke snorted softly, why did it bother him so much. That thought caused him to frown.

Of course it bothered him, he would be wrong if it didn't.

His frown deepened, but disappeared when he reached the other two Uchihas, Sakura and Naruto behind him.

..

.

"Kagome," Sasuke said gaining her attention. Kagome who was still in question about Itachi's questions, jumped as she turned toward Sauske and the others. Thoroughly surprised.

"Sasuke.. Sakura, Naruto? What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Kagome-chan! Were on a mission and just so happen to see you here with..." Naruto turned to the oldest Uchiha who was currently in a staring match with his younger brother. "Itachi.." Naruto trailed remembering the last time he and Itachi met.

Yeah, not a good memory.

"Oh, well I'm just getting diapers..." Kagome trailed looking from Itachi to Sasuke

_(Who was still in the match)_

"And Itachi came by..."

_(Oh! Sasuke Twitched!)_

"...and decided to walk with me."

_(Damn... Sasuke lost, Winner Itachi Uchiha!)_

Sasuke turned to her, a thin brow raised as he looked toward the diapers, but then back to the winner of the match. "No worries Sasuke," Itachi decided to start_, "_We were just having a small chat."

Now why did he say that like that? Kagome thought. It wasn't like Itachi would do anything,

Well again, she didn't know him that well, so she wouldn't know.

"I wasn't worried." Sasuke stated, but Kagome could see the concern disappear in his eyes.

"Well Kagome what else are you here to get?" Sakura started. If they were here they might as well finish shopping.

"Oh, right. The only thing I need is baby formula."

"Oh its over here." Sakura took her arm and pulled her from the men that circled them. When the girls went away, Naruto felt very very uncomfortable. The tension between Itachi and Sasuke was unbarring. "You know what teme," Both the Uchihas turn to him.

Weird.

"I'm going to start on that mission." And just like that Naruto disappeared. Sasuke cursed Naruto's action. He did not want to be alone with his brother like this. So many unsolved things and unwanted emotions, frightened him.

So as you can see, Itachi and Sasuke, did not make eye contact nor did they speak to one another.

It was like they never knew each other.

..

.

Kagome picked up the gerber baby formula as Sakura looked off into space.

"Alright that's all." Kagome turned to Sakura who looked straight at her with distant emerald eyes.

"Kagome," Sakura started. "About Sauske and his brother..."

"Yeah, I know they don't get along but-"

"No its not that." Sakura stated. Kagome raised a brow. "The only way Sasuke and Itachi are ever going to get along is if you help them."

Kagome started to chuckle with a confused expression. "Sakura don't be silly."

"No, I'm serious," Sakura smiled. "I'm sure of it. You are the only one who can help them. I'm not good at this kind of stuff but trust me, you can do it."

Kagome did nothing but shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know Sakura," She turned to the brothers who still didn't make eye contact. "I _really_ don't know."

**TBC**

Sucky ending but hey like i said i wasn't motivated :|

Dont forget the top note its really important! :]


	14. Chapter 14

Well, i think its safe to say, that you've all earned this chapter x). I am very motivated this time :D

**Warning: **Due to this chapter, people who hate secrets shall not read this chapter x)

**Real Warning:** Multi-Language, Surprises, *New Plot introduction*, Like i said reader might be confused.

Enjoyy! :D (Cuz uve so earned this :D)

Oh and for **(1)** of the last chapter it means : Like "go finish cooking please' :)

Now you can Enjoyy xD

* * *

"Damnit! We've been searching for over a week! I know that bastard has hid it somewhere!"

Oh, there he goes again. Everyday its 'We've gotta find his heart', 'You guys aren't trying hard enough' They were getting real irritated, but hey that's how he was.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll find some leads soon." Said the man with the low short ponytail.

"He's right, let's take this time to rest." She had long brown hair, and permanent pink eye shadow.

"Feh." He had long white hair and doggy-ears.

This group was known as 'Inuyasha' Because it all started with the half demon, Inuyasha. He was the man with the long white hair and doggy ears.

Half demon you ask?

Well, he wasn't always half demon. In fact a year after he left the village hidden in the leaves, he was finally allowed to drop his human appearance. Inuyasha has been alive for more than one-hundred years now, and was still twenty-five looking.

"Thank you Inuyasha," The woman said as they sat down and enjoyed the small rest they had. Pink eye shadow was a sign of a demon slayer. when you graduate you put a permanent dye to your eye lid as it slowly burns your flesh and changes the color. Sango, was her name, Slaying demons, was her game. After her family was murdered a year ago, shes been with Inuyasha who too was looking for the same man.

Sango sat next to a pony tailed monk, named Miroku. He, being an actual cursed man, sought out the same murderer as his companions. His right hand held a whole capable of taking in anything in his was a curse inflicted upon his family by this man.

"Humans.." Inuyasha hushed under his breath, not wanting Sango to hear. Well, one hint, she has a giant boomerang, and it doesn't feel nice when its clonks on his head.

The group sat in total silence as they felt the wind pick up. The trees seemed to sing as the wind formed into tornado's of pink.

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he stood and growled, placing a hand on his sword. "Miroku,"

"Yeah I can feel it," By now they had all risen into defensive stances. The wind died down, disbursing, revealing a woman.

"Kagura.." Inuyasha growled.

The said woman smirked as she rose her fan to her face covering her mouth and nose. "Inuyasha,"

"what do you want?" Inuyasha bitted out.

"Rumor has it, you and your little tag team have been searching for the heart," She chuckled.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well I'm here to tell you," She reached into her kimono and pulled out a glowing green stone. "This stone will stop glowing when you reach that infant. The demonic aura surrounding the heart will dissipate the aura of the stone," She tossed it as Inuyasha caught it, a brow raised.

"What do you gain telling us this?" Miroku asked taking a step forward causing his staff to jingle.

Kagura turned her back to them, "...Because i want to be free." She grabbed a feather from her hair and launched off, the wind flowing with her. "The village hidden in the leaves, good luck." Her words echoed to Inuyasha like a haunted ghost.

The Village Hidden in the Leafs...

Not a place he would want to go to..

..

.

The chakra felt nice running over her flesh. Although she felt very tired, she was wide awake.

"Why yes, doing very good."

The doctor, well Sakura, was talking about the child inside of her. Two months had already past and she was due for a check up. So you see she wasn't here because she wanted to be. She was here for her childs health, etc..

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were called on an emergency mission, while Sakura had hospital shifts. Kagome was awoken by Sasuke, who had told her he would be back later. Kagome no longer stayed at the shrine, but when she got bored she would make her way over there, mostly to visit Rin and Hakudoshi, oh and her mother.

Kagome sat up her hair flowing into her face. A smile present, because of the news.

Sakura wrote some unknown info on her paper, but Kagome knew what she was writing.

Kagome and her baby was healthy. She shook her head, she had to stop lying, she meant _babies_.. She was having twins... Isn't that awesome!

**_'I can't believe it...'_** Inner Sakura stayed depressed, not matter what Sakura would do.

"Okay Kagome," Sakura smiled as she picked up the file, "I'm going to have to say you'll be due in 6 months which makes it October 31.."

_(Halloween? Are you for real?)_

"So, I'll see you and your baby boys then."

_(Yeah Twin boys...) _

"Aa. Thank you Sakura!" Sakura smiled and left the room. Kagome hopped off the table and stretched, oddly enough she felt really alert today..

"Well," She had nothing else to do, so on to the Shrine.

..

.

"Hola! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo~" Kagome greeted the many kids of the orphanage. Kagome's foster mother sat with Hakudoshi in her lap. The children surrounded her as the looked at the Spanish channel.

Yeah, shes never told you. Every person that was into the Higurashi orphanage were automatically needed to be taught Spanish. It was a tradition passed on and on.

Kagome crissed crossed on the ground as they many kids sat near here, but were warned about her stomach by Ku-loon.

"Kagome-mama~" It was Rin who sat in front of her. "What did the doctor say about the baby?"

Ku-loons head appeared over Kagome's. "Yeah, meja? Nani kara?"

"Well.. mommy, Rin-cahn, I'm having twin boys." Kagome smiled.

"Eh? Twin Boys!"

There she goes, Kagome sighed.

..

.

"Madara failed.."

Kagura wanted to.. ugh. Do something to his mouth, he went on and on how his 'perfect' reincarnation failed in capturing the miko, Kagome. Instead he went with his own plans and got himself killed.

"He was foolish.." the man, with red menacing eyes, turned to Kagura. "Did you deliver the message to Inuyasha?"

Kagura sighed. "Yes. Like you asked."

The man chuckled. Finally, something was going right. "Inuyasha, you'd do anything to avenge your previous relationships.." This man was known as Naraku. A vile half demon that was created over a hundred years ago, from a human named Onigumo.

This man long ago was after something called the Shikon no Tama a jewel with amazing powers.

But that was long ago.

The priestess Kikyo, Inuyasha's old lover, died along with the jewel, and since then he hasn't been able to locate it... Until now. Reincarnation, that's exactly what Kagome Higurashi, or Uchiha was, the Reincarnation of this ancient priestess. She along with the jewel, are both left behinds of Kikyo's sacrifice, and Naraku needed her.

And he will have her.

But first, he smirked, Inuyasha was to play his part.

"Don't get too cocky," Another figure stepped into the room. Another one of his underlings that had a mind of her own.

"What is it Kame?"

Shes grown since she was seventeen. After a year of her own life, hes gained control over her once again. Still due to the one shard in her wrist.

"Kagome.. she won't be easy to get to." Kame sat on the floor, "She has a new.. protector.."

"Oh?" Naraku raised a brow.

"Sasuke Uchiha, A man with incredible strength. Rumor has it they are having a child together.."

"A child," His eyes narrowed in frustration, something was always in the way.

Kame nodded and smirked, "I think its time i payed her.. a friendly visit."

Naraku smirked to her, "Good luck with that. Inuyasha will also be there, I want you to take advantage of that."

Kagura sighed, those two were always at it. And too think there was to be one more person working for Naraku, she couldn't wait..

_(note the sarcasm..)_

_.._

_._

"What?" Kagome held Hakudoshi, talking with Ku-loon. "I want you to get Hakudoshi-kun certified, hes been here for over two months and no one has claimed him, so we can get him in the name Higurashi."

It was a tradition. Whenever a child would come to the orphanage, they were to be certified under the name Higurashi and taught the language Spanish. And if they were adopted, well that was another story.

Kagome smiled down to the sleeping baby, whom she had grown attached to. He was a peaceful baby, who hardly cried, or made a fuss. He was perfect. But no matter how perfect, her miko senses continued to tingle in the babies presence.

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow." Out of laziness she didn't want to go today. Her sense were still on high alert and she felt she had to stay on her toes.

..

.

"Hold it," Inuyasha said. Him and his small group, stopped a few yards away from the entrance of the Leaf village. "Up to here we have to change appearances, they don't trust travelers. And plus they don't know me as this half demon." He gruffed as he removed the prayer beads from his neck. From then he turned to a regular human, like his mother. Black hair, black eyes. He took off his red pants, only to have tan regular ones underneath. He took of the red fire rat coat and had a tan shirt underneath it.

He put on some sandals, which Miroku provided.

Miroku stayed in his priest garbs, well because traveling monks, were normal. Sango stayed the same as well, wanting to keep the demon slayer appearance alive.

"Alright," They satrted walking toward the gate when they were stopped, by the guards.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha Tashio?" The masked one asked. "Well, man we haven't seen you in three years," He chuckled. "Come on in." Inuyasha smirked and nodded to the guard Mazou. Miroku who was glancing around brought the stone to his face.

He noticed the green start to dissipate. "Kagura must have been right, The aura is disappearing."

Inuyasha nodded feeling slightly nostalgic.

But there was only one thing that ruined his mood,

_'I hope, that I don't see her again... It would hurt to badly..'_

**TBC**

Short but the next chappie will be longer x)


End file.
